Harry Potter and the Cat's Eye Amulet
by sylvia hazel
Summary: Harry is trapped in the hell of doubt and survivors guilt. Harry can't control his powers. The Ministry's distrusts him. Harry is forced to complete one final journey laid out for him by Dumbledore. Draco becomes the key to his freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The headstone was nothing more than a polished black stone with the words Severus Snape – Defender against darkness and Most Honored Professor carved on it. The rain came down upon the small group gathered round the grave like warm tears. Harry did not bother to shield himself from the rain. He let it soak through his black shirt and tie.

His glasses blurred with rain kept him from seeing faces of the others in the group.

Harry couldn't mourn a man he had spent most of his life loathing. He knew he should feel something so he felt the rain. Severus had sacrificed his life to save his own.

Harry should be grateful. It was a gift to him he wanted to return, like the aunt who hasn't seen you for years and sends you a gift that you hate. She thinks its prefect and beautiful but all you feel is the distance and years when she wasn't there to know you. Harry watched the blurry red streaks of roses fall on the fresh grave. The Ministry waited more than a month after his death before organizing a service for Severus. After the fall of Voldemort and his followers there were so many funerals to attend. Harry had stood beside the graves of so many friends that he became numb. He like the others had forgotten about Severus who was quietly buried in Godric Hollow without any official notice. Finally after the shock of events had calmed Hogwarts and the Ministry saw fit to honor Severus Snape with a memorial service. Harry wanted just one more chance to talk to Professor Snape, knowing what he knows now. He had so many questions. Harry lingered by the grave as the mourner's moved away. He constructed a conversation in his mind with Snape but it ended the same as all the others, with Harry insulting Snape and himself in detention. Harry smiled at the thought.

Hermione approached the ginning Potter carefully, "Harry are you all right?"

Harry startled, "Fine, I'm fine. I was just thinking of….well never mind."

"The services are over everyone is going over to the Half Moon Café for some supper. Are you coming?"

Harry looked over at the next row of headstones, "I need a minute. I'll be there in a bit."

Hermione replied, "I could stay?"

Harry started to leave her.

Harry responded with an impatient tone, "No that's ok Just leave me ok?"

"Ok fine, We'll see you later." Hermione said and walked off quickly to join Ron.

Harry called weakly to a leaving Hermione. " I'm sorry. I'll see you there."

Harry roughly smoothed back his wet hair and shook his head. Harry went to the headstones a row behind Severus' and looked down to read the names of his father and mother, Lily and James Potter. Harry Tried to clean his glasses off with his wet shirt but he only succeeded in smearing the lenses further. As he put his glasses back on he noticed a dark shape fly just over his head. Without thinking he took his wand from his pocket and lit up a branch in tree just over his head. A large crow flew off. Harry with his heart still thumping loudly in his chest Harry put his wand away.

"Sorry" Harry called to the bird that heard the apology about as well as Hermione did.

Harry put a stone on the top of each of his parent's simple headstones and spoke quietly.

" Mum Dad, I'm still here. Still alive. I survived just like you wanted me to. I know you want me to go on and have a good life. And I'm trying but……but the after is harder than I thought….Did you see that?" Harry points to the smoldering tree branch. "I nearly killed that poor crow just now. I don't know why I just act without thinking. I'm always seeing Dementors swooping down on me. Voldemort's dead. I shouldn't be scared any more but…." Harry shakes himself to gather his thoughts. "This is hard" He stops as if he's listen to a question. "How about me? well I'm …..ok I guess. Ron and Hermione are fine. They're together now. It's nice and Ginny she's good. But she's frustrated. She wants me to relax. She says I need time. She wants to help me. She always wants to talk but I can't. She doesn't understand. She has her family. She has a home. And what have I got? I feel more at home in graveyard. I know enough people in them……. I should be in one." He looked to the sky. "I should be with you. I don't really know how to be normal anymore. I pretend like very thing is ok but I'm….but I'm….I'm sorry Mum and Dad but I feel broken inside now. I don't know if it will ever go away. And it's not fair for Ginny to be with someone who…..just isn't right. Every time I close my eyes I see Death Eaters closing in on me. I see Dementors in shadows. At the slightest request even from friends I get angry because I don't want to be used by **anyone** again. Ever." Harry fell to his knees by the grave. "You must be disappointed. The world is safe now I should happy. I'm sorry I can't be. I wish you could help me." Harry placed his cheek atop the wet stone.

The banquet hall at the Half Moon Café was warm with candlelight. The teachers and students held warm cups of cider and chatted quietly in small groups. They spoke about the school year and friends. Nobody spoke of Severus. The people who really knew Severus were all dead. Ron Ginny and Hermione sat in the corner of the hall talking quietly together. Harry entered the hall from a side door, not noticing the trail of mud he was making across the shiny wood floors as he went. The owner was ready to request he wipe his shoes but when he saw it was Harry Potter he retreated back into the kitchen. Harry lingered for a moment before joining the table. He took a deep breath and walked to his friends.

Ginny got up and brought Harry to the table. "Harry you're soaked."

"I'm ok"

Ron said lightly, "You're dripping all over the table."

Harry took a napkin from the table and wiped his hands.

"Sorry I just wanted some time with Mum and Dad. But I think it's raining harder now" Harry said in a soft apologetic tone, "I could sit over there. So I don't drip on your pie"

Hermoine put her hand out on Harry's arm and said. "It's ok."

Harry recoiled from her touch instinctively and pushed his chair back from the table. Ron shook his head toward a concerned looking Hermione.

"Relax it's ok Harry" Ron said in a light tone, "We were just talking about Hermione's new job. She is going to Ireland to research the new social structure of the freed House Elves communities for Ministries Consortium on Cultural Understanding "

"Sounds exciting" Harry said absently still wiping the water off his sleeves.

Ron continues. "Yeah, It is. She's leaving in two weeks and I'm going back to the shop to help George. And of course Ginny's back to Hogwarts. Harry are you listening?"

Harry put the napkin back on the table with a small toss, and replied with a slight anger in his voice. "I heard"

Harry didn't look at them. He stared straight ahead at the candle burning on the table.

Hermoine asked gently. "Harry what are your plans were are you staying? We haven't see you in weeks."

Harry replied still looking only at the candle. "I've been at the Leaky Cauldron. I needed some time on my own."

Harry finally brought himself to look at his friends. He saw the concern on their faces.

Harry gave a quick smile and said "I'm ok. It's just…… I just. I need some time to sort things out in my head. I'm sorry I didn't let you know where I was. I'm sorry."

Ron said, "It's just as well you didn't the Ministry has been over at the house almost every day asking where you are. So we couldn't tell em anything. But they're really wanting to talk to you."

Harry, "I know."

"Speaking of the Ministry" Ginny said as she looked toward a Ministry Official make his way to their table.

"Mr. Harry Potter" The Ministry Official said to them as he stood over their table.

Harry, "Yes, Sir."

"We've been looking for you. We have some question for you. I'm Garth Sentenoff Special Inquiries Department. Could I have a word in private?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He sat staring at the candle again.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry slowly looked up at Mr. Sentenoff and answered. "Of course."

Mr. Sentenoff took Harry by the arm and guided him through the room filled with mourners. Harry stared at the floor but he could feel the eyes of the entire room upon him as he was led past them. Mr. Sentenoff took him to a stairway at the side of the hall that led up to a balcony which looked down on the open room below. Mr. Sentenoff had Harry sit at a table near the balcony rail.

Mr. Sentenoff spoke to Harry in a business like tome. "Did you realize the Ministry has been trying to get in touch with you for some weeks now?"

Harry flatly, "I did"

"Then why haven't you replied to our messages?"

"I was busy."

"The Ministry is anxious to debrief you on the events on the last days of Voldemort and the events to which you are the sole surviving witness. In the interest of future security it is important we understand all that you may have encountered during those last days. Mr. Potter the Ministry feels that any information you have regarding the deaths of Serverus, Dumbledore and Voldemort is vital to provide a secure future for the Wizarding World. You were privileged to information that we can not access any longer. You had a unique relationship with each of three most powerful Wizards ever know. You must understand…….."

"Why has the Ministry taken my money?" Harry said in a short tone,

"They haven't taken you money. They've simple frozen you're account as a precautionary measure."

"Precaution against what?" Harry said looking at Mr. Sentenoff for the fist time.

Mr. Sentenoff paused before he spoke again. His attitude quickly changed from that of a business like meeting to a more commanding and less polite tone.

"Against you, Potter." Mr. Sentenoff edged his chair closer to Harry and took him by the wrist. "Potter you are a security risk simply because of what you know and who you knew. And you **will** come to the Ministry and submit to our questioning within a week or you will be arrested for failure to appear when summoned. Do we understand each other?"

Harry pulled his wet arm from his grip and answered, "Yes Sir."

Mr. Sentenoff stood up and said returning to his business like manner, "My deepest condolences at your loss."

Mr. Sentenoff left the balcony and quickly left the banquet room. Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked to balcony were Harry sat alone. They once again had helpless looks of concern written across their faces. Harry buried his head in is hands. The piercing pain in his head he felt when Voldemort was alive were replaced by dull throbbing headaches. Harry couldn't leave his friends to wonder about him for long so he returned to them.

Harry tried to sound unconcerned when he said, "I guess the Ministry is tired of waiting for me to come in."

Hermione responded. "You should go in."

Harry replied to her in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah Ya think?" Harry voice was rising. "They're only going to freakin arrest me if I don't show up. Showing up at a funeral, how sweet it that?"

Ron said, "We only want you to do the right thing."

Ginny said, "We just trying to help."

"Well, you can't help. The Ministry doesn't trust me."

Ron said, "Maybe you're wrong. Just give em a chance"

Harry said backing away from the table, "If they trust me so much, why did they followed me here?"

Ron had no answer.

Ginny to Harry, "Where are you going?"

Harry started to make his way out of the room through the tables. Ginny followed him. She caught him and pulled him hard by the arm just outside the door.

Ginny said strongly, "I'm not going to let you just disappear again."

Harry collapsed into a hug with Ginny and said softly into her ear. "I'm sorry Ginny. I can't turn myself in to the Ministry. They'll find a reason to hold me."

Ginny softly starting to cry, "You don't know that."

"I do. I'm not what you think. I can't be with you right now." Harry pleaded to her weeping eyes " I don't want you to get hurt. Please try to understand it's dangerous for anyone to be with me right now. Something's gone terribly wrong in my head. I have to go. I'll come back when I can. When everything is right with me again."

Ginny said still clutching him, "I don't understand."

"I have to go."

Harry pulled away from her and turned and ran down the street. Blindly he ran through the streets, past homes and businesses until he got to a park at the edge of town.

Out of breath Harry stopped at a fire pit that was still smoldering. Harry started to shiver uncontrollably.

Harry fell to his knees and screamed to the sky, "Nooo!"

At that, the fire rose like an orange rocket into the sky and came back down as quickly as it had shot up. Harry looked up to see if anyone was coming to investigate the sudden pillar of fire. Dark smoke rose from the pit. Harry ran into a nearby woods away from Godric Hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's Eye Chapter 2

It seemed oddly ironic that the only place Harry could think of to find refuge was an abandoned mansion Voldemort had used as a sanctuary when he was regaining his strength. Harry had only visited the house in his dreams but he knew exactly were to find it. The house, perched high on a hill, was abandoned decades before when one of Voldemort's early followers committed suicide there when he realized the dark path he had started. Later, stories spread that Voldemort had used the house after his return. He was rumored to have tortured and murdered unfaithful followers there. Then the caretaker's body was discovered the village fenced of the property and the scrub trees covered what little of the house that could be seen of the house from the road. The house was left alone to rot in the cold northern climate.

Harry's journey from Godric Hollow took him through the night and into dusk of the next day. Harry wasn't prepared for this journey the way Hermione had been when they fled the wedding together. Harry left the funeral with only the clothes on his back and his wand. He didn't return to London for his things at the Leaky Cauldron. He hoped that Ron or Ginny would think to go get his stuff. Harry found his way to the over grown drive up to the house. Many of the windows were broken. It looked like the roof leaked badly. Harry hoped to be able to find a dry room in the house to stay. Harry cast charms around the house to alert him to anyone approaching. Harry was tired and chilled to the bone but he didn't want anyone from the village below to see smoke from the chimney. He found an old library off the living room to be the most inhabitable. He made his home there. He gathered any scraps of metal he could find in the house and put them on a large piece of sheet metal he found in the yard. He knew a charm that would make the metal red-hot. Harry hoped that this would warm the room without causing smoke.

Harry pointed his wand at the pile of metal and said, "Magmaflintamorf"

And the pile of metal burst apart into flying shards of hot steel. Harry hit the floor to avoid the flying scrap.

"Damn it, Damn it" Harry said pulling himself up from the floor.

He regathered the metal and tried again.

"Magmaflintamorf"

This time the pile of metal started to glow but it quickly started to shoot out sparks like a weak sparkler and cooled.

"Aww come on. I should be able to do this. One more time Magmaflintamorf."

At last the pile of metal glowed with a warm steady light. Exhausted, Harry gathered some rugs from the other rooms and fell asleep in the warm light. By morning Harry began to realize the full consequences of what he had done. The Ministry would probably have a warrant out for his arrest or at least he would be wanted for questioning. There were so many people at the services to hear him talking, see him being questioned by the ministry and see the pillar of fire, that rumors were probably spreading with every hour. Harry used his magic as little as possible. He didn't trust himself not to set the house on fire.

Harry needed food. In the wee hours of the morning, Harry went down to the village to find some food. Harry picked through rubbish bin behind people's houses with little success. At the end of the main street, Harry found a group of small restaurants. The light was better here which made it easier for Harry to see exactly what he was sorting through. Harry found some stale bread and even some untouched shrimp. The garbage tasted better to him than any other meal he had had in his life. Harry relaxed enjoying his second hand feast when a shaggy little brown dog came sniffing around the corner and sat silently at his feet. The bearded pooch stared up at Harry eating.

"What do you what boy?"

The bearded dog tripped his head to the side and widened his large brown eyes. Harry threw the dog a piece of shrimp that was gulped down so quickly it barely touched the ground. Harry gave him another that was consumed in the same manner. The sun cast a pale light into the sky.

"I'm thinking dessert." Harry said to the sandy brown mutt.

Harry followed the sent of fresh bread around the corner to the village bakery but he was too late, the bakers were already at work in the shop.

"Maybe tomorrow, boy."

With the sky turning slowly from black to gray Harry Noticed his furry companion was covered with nettles. He had no collar. The dog was an unnamable combination of breeds, its flat bearded face, stumpy thick legs and thick wiry fur made it look like it carried nearly every time dogs blood in its veins. Harry got to the edge of town and the dog was still trotting after him.

"Go home boy."

The dog sat down by Harry's side and looked around at the surroundings completely ignoring Harry's command.

"Go home."

Harry pushed at the dog's backside toward the town. The dog was unmoved. Harry ran a distance down the road away from the dog. His little legs quickly caught up with him. Harry scrambled through the fence around the house and the dog did the same. He even did it with more ease than Harry, who tore his shirt on a lose piece of wire as he went through.

"Erg, Look at that."

Harry showed the dog his newly torn hole in the shoulder of his shirt. Harry walked up to the house.

"Home sweet, Home for now boy. If I knew you were coming I would had cleaned up the place."

Harry let the dog in. He trotted in without hesitation as if he'd live here his whole life. Harry had dragged all the rugs he could find in the house into the Library. Most of the furniture was taken out of the house long ago. Harry found a couple old kitchen chairs and a small table. There were no beds or mattresses. A few old books were piled in boxes in the corner on the Library. Someone had been brave enough to clear out the house. Harry had yet to explore the basement and caretakers cottage on the north side of the property.

"I'm tired, boy. If you get bored of me and want to go home just let yourself out. There's holes to the outside in the kitchen and one under the bay window in the front I think."

Harry laid down on his pile of rugs and covered himself with his raincoat. He used a book as a pillow. The dog hopped up on the rugs, circle three times and curled up beside Harry. It had occurred to Harry that the dog could be an animagus but even the most skilled could not maintain their animal for more than a day. Judging by the depth of the nettles in the dog's fur they would have to be very uncomfortable to human skin. Harry was too tired to care, besides he liked the company.

By midday Harry woke up alone. The rain was dripping down the leaky walls around the window. Then Harry heard a flapping sound. The shaggy dog trotted back into the library and jumped up on the rugs next to Harry.

"So you decide to stay. But getting food tonight might be tough tonight. Let's see what we can do about these nettles."

The dog settled down next to Harry and waited calmly while Harry pulled out the tangle of nettles from his fur.

"If you're going to stick around, You're going to need a name."

Harry thought for a moment.

"Paddy,..no….Stumpy……sorry…..that's bad……Mort……ah….Mortimer VonPeltentangled……but I'll call you Morty for short."

The dog let out a long relaxed breath as if to signal he agreement. Harry moved his position to start taking out the burs around his ears. Morty let out a slight yip of pain when Harry tugged too hard. Harry recoiled in a dramatic fashion.

"Sorry, Sorry Morty."

Harry stayed away from Morty for a moment. He paced the room and tried to calm his nerves. Morty was unconcerned he laid his head back down on the rugs.

"See look at this. I'm shaking."

Harry showed his hands to Morty.

"Shaking is a problem. Try casting a spell when your hand looks like its strapped to a jack hammer."

Harry shook his hands hard in the air and clenched them under his arms.

"It'll stop in a moment. Just hand on"

After a few minutes the shaking stopped and Harry removed the last of Morty's burs.

"Ok, time to get to work. This is the first spell I ever learn. Shouldn't be hard."

Harry took a pencil and put it on the floor in the center of the room.

"Ok, Wingaurdium Leveosa."

The pencil shot up through the ceiling into the next floor before Harry heard it clatter to the floor in the room above him.

"You see the problem. I've got a lot of work to do. But we've got time. We're safe here."

Morty and Harry settled into their own routine. They would go down to the restaurant district at night. Sleep until midday and practice magic in the afternoon. Morty was his constant companion. Day by day Harry's magic improved. Morty silently alerted Harry when someone approached. He never barked. Somehow Morty's calm manner made Harry believe he would be alright. Simple spells came back under control. Morty liked to chase the things Harry sent sailing around the room. He transfigured old broken pots from the grounds into little statues. He transformed the rugs into a more comfortable cushion. Slowly the conditions in the house improved but Harry knew they could stay much longer. The glowing metal they used for heat just wasn't enough to keep the drafty room warm. As the leaves began to fall from the trees Harry was afraid people from the road could notice the light in the house. Harry felt better about his magic but he knew he wasn't being tested. He only needed to perform the spells and charms in front of the patient eyes of Morty. Harry went to the upstairs of the to try to find pieces of glass to make a vase, when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror. Harry's face looked long and thin from the meager food he survived on with Morty. He had grown a shaggy beard. Harry brought Morty upstairs to show him.

"See boy we look alike."

During their nightly trip into town the weather turned bad. The wind picked up and hail pelted them. Morty and Harry got pinned down in town in an entryway of a store. They had to stay in town dangerously long. Dawn was coming late. Harry noticed the traffic building in the streets. Shopkeepers came to open their stores for the day. Harry and Morty worked their way from doorway to doorway toward the end of the street. The heavy weather still kept them from going too far. Harry didn't think people would recognize him under the beard but he was afraid his unkempt appearance was enough the attract attention in this town. Finally the storm cleared. Morty and Harry returned to the house. When they got back they discovered the roof was nearly ripped away by the wind. The trees were also nearly bare.

"Morty, I think it's time to go."

Harry grabbed a water bowl he made for Morty and left the house. They took one last look at their sanctuary and went down the road. Harry decided to work his way back to London along the coast. Harry's apprehension about being out in public faded when He found that people only noticed Morty. People would come up to them. They'd stoke the dog, say how cute he was and move on. Morty worked better than the invisibility cloak. Harry decided to go to a friend of his parents that Sirius had told him about. He remembered their address from the time he met them at Sirius' funeral. They told him them lived only a few miles from the Dursleys. They invited him by anytime. He decided to take them up on the offer. He doubted the Ministry would be watching their house. It was easy to pick up the money he needed for their travels with Morty. He told people he was pick pocketed in the Dog Park. Or he lost his apartment because the landlord found out about the dog. Or he was traveling to London to let his sick brother see their dog one last time.

"Morty, You're turning me into a liar."

It was shortly after dark when Harry knocked on the door of Millie and Alfred Kaaz. A gray-haired bespectacled man answered the door.

"I'm Harry Potter."

Alfred stepped back for a moment and then stepped closer to look at his eyes. Harry waited nervously for his reaction.

Then he called back toward the kitchen, "Millie, James and Lilly's boy is here! Come in, Come in"

A gray-haired woman came out from the kitchen. She tossed a dishtowel onto the back of a dining room chair as she came.

"Harry, oh Harry. Great to see you." Millie said

She embraced Harry warmly.

"And who's this?" Millie asked as Morty trotted in behind him.

Harry said, "This is Mortimer VonPeltentangled but you can call him Morty for short.

"He's adorable. Morty there's somebody I'd like you to met. Panda! Panda."

A large black and white sheep dog came out from the kitchen. Panda and Morty sniffed each other and returned to the kitchen when they heard Alfred pouring dishes of dog food. This was the first real dog food Marty had eaten in months.

Alfred called to Harry and Millie, "Come on in. Now its our turn to eat."

During dinner the conversation stay light. Alfred and Millie talk about how they used to baby-sit for Harry from time to time. Places they visited together on Holiday. They talked about how much they relied on each other as two young couples just starting out. Alfred and Millie's children were just a few years older than Harry. They were grown and out of the house. It occurred to Harry that Alfred and Millie were probably nearly the same age as his parents. Harry had never thought of his parents aging. They were young when they died and would remain young in his mind the rest of his life.

After dinner Harry found Morty curled up next to Panda's belly. He was sound asleep. Morty's short little legs had taken him many miles alongside Harry. The home was bright and cluttered. Every inch of it's brightly colored walls were covered with family photos or paintings or knick-knack shelves. The kitchen was yellow, The Dinning Room was red. The sitting room was golden. The furniture was oversized and soft. Harry sunk into a loveseat with a warm cup of tea.

Alfred brought out a stack of Daily Prophets and the conversation turned serious. Harry looked through the headlines –Potter gone Rouge- Where is Harry Potter?- Potter Mad with Uncontrolled Power- Potter a Public Menace?- Ministry Frustrated: Potter still at Large- Potter Ignores Summons – Ministry Feels Potter will be Brought in Soon-. There were also endless reports of his sightings, in Bulgaria, in France, the U.S. one said a mad Harry Potter was seen jumping off the London Bridge in the Thames. No body was ever found. Harry suddenly felt very guilty for not keeping in touch with Ginny. He hoped Ginny dismissed this report.

"I won't be staying here for long" Harry said.

"You can stay as long as you like." Millie answered.

"I'm going to turn myself in to the Ministry tomorrow. I think I'm ready."

Alfred questioned, "Are you sure Harry? Maybe if you stay out a little longer and people will see you're not trying to build and army or make yourself into another Voldemort, they won't be so afraid of you. Everybody's still paranoid after what happened with Voldemort but they'll get over it."

"I hope so but I think the longer I stay out the worse it is for me. I never intended to run but…"Harry wanted the Kaaz's to know the truth, "I knew they wanted to talk to me right after I killed Voldemort but there were all the funerals and things to take care of. I just kept putting off. Then they thought I was avoiding them, Then they got angry and insisted I come. Then they suspected something was wrong..and there was." Harry paused and looked at his hosts. "I lost control, of my temper, my magic, my emotions. I hid it from everyone but I knew I couldn't hide it from them. I thought I was going crazy so I ran."

Millie responded, "but Harry, you've been through so much people would understand they'd help you."

Harry with a nervous breath, "I know people wanted to help but…..I was doing things with my magic I couldn't explain, awesome things frightening things, I had power that seemed to be coming from outside myself and I was terrified. So I ran and Morty found me and he saved me. I think I'm ok now. I think I'm back in control. I'm ready for them. But could you look after Morty for me. He likes it here. I'll be back for him as soon as I can."

"Of course, Morty can stay with us a longer as you want. And you're welcome back anytime."

Harry "Thank You"

The next morning Harry left for the Ministry.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat's Eye Chap 3

Harry already missed Morty. Harry walked into the area of London were wizards lived and quickly began to attract attention. He shaved his beard. A few people started to follow him. He heard their whispers. He walked quickly to the Weasly's joke shop. He hoped Ron was still here. The bell over the down rang when he entered. The store had a few shoppers looking though some joke magazines in the corner. Harry didn't see George or Ron in the shop. Harry knew the Ministry was probably coming for him. He didn't want to be taken out before he had the chance to see anybody. Harry noticed a picture of Fred hanging on the wall behind the cash register. Under it read a small plaque. _To Fred: Our founder,The Laughter never dies._ Harry leaned farther over the counter to read a smaller clipping tacked up beneath the plaque.

"Careful there Harry, you'll fall right into the "Hives in a Hurry powder" Ron said as he walked out from the storage room.

"Ron!" Harry turned and gave Ron a long hug.

"Watch yourself there Harry save some for Ginny." Ron said leaving the embrace.

"Is she her?" Harry said looking expectantly around the shop.

"No, she's at school"

"Yeah right" Harry said disappointed. "I don't think I'll see here there. I'm sure they'll be here in a moment."

"You shouldn't be here, They're watching the shop you know." Ron said while going round behind the counter.

"I know. I wanted to see you before they took me in." Harry looked around the shop, "The place looks good. How's business?"

Ron answered, "It's good. People stop in to offer condolences for Fred. They don't usually buy anything. But there are always kids looking to pull off some new prank or get out of class."

"Where's George?"

"He's at the house with Mum. She doesn't like being alone in the house every since….well…we all take turns watching over her."

Harry heard some commotion from the street. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she's ok"

Ron said, "She just needs some time. She's strong. She'll be ok"

"Good." Harry listened to the growing crowd outside the shop. "Should I go out. I don't want them to disrupt the shop."

"Don't worry about it"

"Give Ginny my love. I'll talk to her as soon as I can. Your Mum and Dad too of course." Harry saw two Ministry Officers coming into the shop from the back. Two more apperated to each side of him. Harry walked a few steps to the door. "And Fluer and Bill and Charles and..

The front door of the shop flew open. Auror Jepser stepped in. "Harry Potter by order of the Ministry you are to come with us."

An officer came up beside him and took his wand. They whisked him out of the shop before he could say good-bye. He was greeted outside by a large crowd that gathered to stare at the captured renegade. He wished he had the invisibility cloak. Clearly the Ministry wanted to make a show of the capture of Potter. As Harry walked through the streets of London he could feel his rage growing. Flanked on every side he struggled to keep his powers under control. As they walked the crowd grew in size. Reports joined the group they flashed lights in his faced bumped and jostled him.

"Just a few questions. Just a few questions." The reports shouted.

"Why have you been in hiding?"

They jammed in on him harder. Harry kept his head down.

The officers shouted at the mob. "Clear the way. Clear the way."

"Potter, do you have followers?"

"Potter, What were Voldemorts final words to you?"

"Potter have you taken up where Voldemort left off?"

The reports rushed up the Ministry stairs preventing their entry. His entourage was halted in the street just a few feet from the door. Harry was being pushed and shoved. People were shouting his name. He fought to keep himself under control. But his guards seemed to be at a loss of how to clear the stairs safely. Harry felt someone reach past his guard and pull his hair. He was dragged back violently into the guard behind him who gave him a rough elbow to the ribs.

The scene around Harry went dark. He saw thousands of dementors closing in on him. Then he started to shake.

"Kaobanrompia!" Harry shouted.

Suddenly the cameras of the reporters burst into flying shards of metal and glass. The crowd screamed and ran for cover. The reporters on the stairs jumped off over the railings as they fled the sharp pieces. The Ministry guards grabbed him quickly by the arms and dragged him through the doors. They shuffled him toward a hallway near the entrance. They took him down and down into the deepest levels below the ministry offices. They shoved him into a windowless empty cell and closed a heavy iron door.

"No, no No!" Harry screamed into the empty room.

Harry saw blood on his the sleeves of his shirt. Harry fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Morty.'

Harry had lost control. He wounded innocent people. He would never be free.

"Harry"

Harry jumped and looked for the source of the voice. He was alone in the room.

"Harry Potter." The voice sounded from above. "Go to the door. Reach below it."

Harry did as he was told. He felt under the door with his hand and found a thin chain. He pulled it in to his cell. He examined a curiously shaped stone on it. It was very thin, nearly flat but when you looked into it, it had surprising depth of color. The colors changed and shifted with every angle. It was like the eyes of a painting that appeared to follow you around the room. Clearly the stone was bewitched.

"Put it on"

Harry stopped.

"Harry Potter put it on."

He closed the chain around his neck.

Two guards came into his cell. They shoved him back against the wall.

"Say your name."

Harry said his name but he could not hear the sound of his voice. They gave him back his wand. One guard pointed at the other.

"Stun him" The voice ordered from above.

"No" Harry mouthed silently.

"Stun him Potter!"

Harry said "Expelioumus." But again nothing could be heard.

The guard spoke to the ceiling. "It appears to be working , sir."

The voice from above said, "Ok bring him out."

They brought Harry to a familiar room. It was the same inquiry room they used when Harry was questioned about the Dementor attack in Little Whinging. Harry sat in the same chair below the assembled counsel. This time Dumbledore would not come to his defense. Kingsley was now the Minister of Magic. He sat in the seat of power. At least he knew Harry. Maybe he could understand.

Minister Kingsley spoke. "Harry you are wearing the Cat's Eye Amulet. It is one of a kind. Dumbledore spent years searching for it. It has a curiously simple but effective purpose. It captures the voice of its wearer…."

Harry shook his head. He didn't understand.

"Without a voice you can not cast spells. Without a voice Harry, you're harmless."

He paused to allow Harry time to absorb what he just said.

"From the day you arrived at Hogwarts Dumbledore feared what you might become. Dumbledore regretted for the rest of his life the mistake he made with Riddle.

He taught him. He nurtured him. Gave him the tools he needed to be the most terrible wizard the world had ever know. He would not make the same mistake twice."

Harry swallowed down the bitterness I his throat. The doubt Dumbledore always had of him. The trust he could never earn from him. Now Dumbledore was right Harry had attacked innocent people.

Kingsley continued, "Shortly after Dumbldore found out he was mortally ill he came to us with detailed instructions for what to do with you after his death. Unfortunately you disappeared before we could carry out his instructions. But now that you're here we can carry on. Dumbledore foresaw all that your are experiencing now.

You rage. Your lack of control. Your fear. You wounded dozens of people today. Our primary concern is to reassure the public that you are under control and that justice is being served. We must be sure that the Cat's Eye Amulet has taken all your ability to cast spells and then you will be required to take a journey that Dumbledore has specified for you. If you complete all the tasks laid out for you to our satisfaction, according to Dumbledore, the public will have nothing to fear and your magic will be restored and under control. The people who Dumbledore chose to accompany you in these tasks are….Luna Lovegood."

Luna walked into the hall and stood beside Harry.

"She was chosen because her uncanny instincts have never failed her even in the most trying of circumstances. We look forward to her insightful reports.

Draco Malfoy"

Draco walked into the room. He was chosen because of his dispassionate view of your life. He has proven his loyalty to the Ministry and has been key to bringing many of Voldemorts followers.

Victor Crumb."

Victor joined the team behind Harry.

"Victor was chosen for security and to provide a third view of any conflicting reports that may be filed from Luna or Draco. They have been trained to meet any events that might arise during your journey. Any questions?"

Harry tried to speak but again his voice was captured before it could be heard.

"Oh Yeah"

Kingsley pulled out a few pen -like objects from his pocket.

"Smoke Sticks courtesy of Weasleys' Wheezing Whizzers Simply write in the air. Handy for note-less note passing."

Kingsley wrote –Any Questions?_ in blue smoke in the air and then wiped away the message with his hand. He tossed the sticks to Harry.

Harry wrote –No Sir-

"Ok team, you know what to do."

They started to leave the chamber.

Kingsley stopped them. "By the way Harry. Don't try to take the Amulet off. The chain will cut your throat."

With that the team and Harry left.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat's Eye Chap 4

Once again Harry found himself walking down a path Dumbledore had laid out for him. Was this the journey that would finally cost him his life? At the hands of Malfoy. Why did he choose Malfoy to be his guardian on this task? Harry seethed at the thought of Malfoy having power over him. Harry could feel his thin cold hand around his arm as he guided him back through the ministry corridors toward the chamber where he was to be held. Draco strutted through the halls as if to present to the curious onlookers that Harry was his personal capture. Harry kept his head down. Luna and Victor followed behind them. The crowds parted as they walked, still obviously nervous of Harry in their presence. Draco in the good graces of the Ministry was beyond Harry's comprehension. What could he have done to have their trust with his history? Harry pulled at the Amulet and felt it's tiny razor like barbs cut the back of his neck. Harry tried to pull his arm lose from Draco's grip but Draco just pulled him in tighter.

He whispered in Harry's ear, "Easy, Potter your mine now."

They pushed him back into the empty chamber in the deepest reaches of the Ministry. He pounded his fists against the smooth stone walls of the chamber. Harry sank to his knees and softly pounded his head against the wall regretting nearly every decision he had ever made.

A light flickered on above him.

A voice came down on him from above. "I'll give you a tip Potter. If you want to prove you're sane and in control, pounding your head against a wall isn't a good place to start."

"Stop it, Draco." Luna's voice cut in.

Harry looked up and saw glass windows fifteen feet above him. He saw Luna, Draco and Victor staring down on him. Suddenly the lights came on bright in the chamber.

Luna spoke, "Harry the first thing we have to test are your latent magical powers."

Harry knew he had powers long before he had a wand or any spells to control them. He could listen to snakes. Make things move and break glass with a focused thought. All wizards had some level of latent power that didn't need wand or spell.

Luna continued, "We need to see what you can do without your wand or voice so that we know if it's safe for you to leave this horrible chamber."

Draco said "This might hurt a bit."

Harry was still seated on the floor of the chamber. He noticed it was starting to get warm. He felt the flool with his hand. It was hot now. His pant legs didn't protect his skin. He had to stand up. He looked up at Draco, Luna and Victor to read their faces. Only Luna looked concerned for him. His shoes became hot. He had to move them to protect his feet.

"Potter levitate." Draco commanded.

Harry, pulled at the smooth wall trying to save his burning feet.

"Levitate Potter."

Harry spoke spells in silence. He jumped at the walls but was only able to hold himself above the floor for a moment. Then he crashed back down like a moth fluttering against a burning light. Sweat poured down his face. His drenched shirt only seemed to intensify the heat. He couldn't save himself so he stood in the middle of the chamber looking up at the windows. He no longer moved to protect himself against the fire below. Finally, a burst cool water rained down on him. The floor instantly cooled and the water drained away through cracks in the floor. Harry continued to look up at his proctors. The light in their window went out. Harry's chamber was again cast in a dim grey light. Harry sat down on the corner and torn the shoes from his feet. They didn't seem to be hurt. Luna came into the chamber with some water.

"Harry are you alright? They said it wouldn't burn you."

Harry greedily drank the water she gave him.

Harry wrote –Why are you doing this?-

"I'm trying to save you. When they asked me to do this I said yes because I thought it was the only way for you to be ok again. I can't tell you everything." Luna looked up at the windows, "but you have to trust us."

Harry wrote-Trust Malfoy?-

Luna said, "Yes, I know it sounds crazy but yes."

Luna touched his arm, "You're doing great so far. You can't fly. That's good. That's very good. Get some rest."

She left Harry alone again in the empty grey chamber. Harry curled up in the corner in his wet clothes and tried to rest.

_Harry felt his wrists outstretched shackled to a wall. He was in a hallway. A hallway he'd seen before. The floor was yellow tile.. The walls had yellow paint. He could see a small courtyard through a window in front of him. His bindings kept him from moving any closer. He could hear voices, faint screams. Suddenly he realized where he was. It was St Mungo's. It was the ward for the criminally insane. Harry fought to free his wrists._

_"You should have listened to me Harry." Dumbledore stepped out from a room near him. "If you would have done as I asked you wouldn't be here now." _

_"How could I trust you?" Harry was surprised to hear the sound of his own voice, " You nearly killed me so many times."_

_"I never asked you to do anything I thought you weren't capable of."_

_"I was a kid. Just a kid and you used me."_

_"You only did what you were destined to do."_

_"Destined? Destined to do? To die? To be tortrued? To go insane? You could have saved me."_

_"You swore to follow me to the end, but you lost your trust and now it's too late."_

_"You're a hypocrite." Harry spat, " you ask me to trust you but you never trusted me. Just follow me. Just do as I say. Don't ask too many questions. Watch your friends die……… I hate you now. I hate you for everything you did to me."_

_"I'm sorry for you, Harry" Dumbledore stepped up to Harry and placed the Amulet around his neck._

_Harry screamed a silent scream. He raged silently at Dumbledore as he left him alone still chained to the wall._

The lights in the chamber came on with an electric snap. Harry awoke still soaked he was unsure if he was covered in sweat or the water from his last test. His shirt smelled like Millie and Alfred's house. They gave him some of their son's clothes to replace the torn clothing from his months of hiding. He closed his eyes and thought of their warm home. He thought of Morty laying with Panda.

"Potter get up!" Malfoy commanded from above. "time for a little keep-away."

Harry stood up. His bare feet felt unharmed by the heat of the previous test. The floor felt cool. Down from the ceiling came a Quiddich bludger.

Draco gave the instructions. "The test is simple. Don't let the bludgers hit you."

Draco pointed his wand at the bludger and made it move across the room. Harry easily ducked to keep it from hitting him. The bludger picked up speed as it started to bounce with more force from the walls. Harry successful got the bludger to slow for him using his latent magic. Harry looked up at Draco with concern. Victor brought down from the ceiling another bludger. His was even faster than Malfoy's. Harry did his best to evade the flying orbs but his bare feet and wet clothing made him slip. Victors bludger caught him squarely from behind in the shoulder and sent Harry flying into the wall.

Luna screamed. "Harry are you alright?"

Harry got up and nodded yes.

Draco said, "Luna it's time to add yours"

"OK" she said weakly.

Harry wondered why she followed him. Three bludgers now sailed at him in the chamber. Harry felt like he was caught in a meteor storm. Particles flew by him with blazing speed. He tried to protect himself from their blows. Clearly his latent powers made some fly off their mark. But many landed on him squarely. His was knocked from his feet again and again. After a short time his powers stopped protecting him from the bludgers at all. Harry cowered in the corner helpless against the battery. The bludgers withdrew to the ceiling. Harry heard voices above him.

"Ok, ok. We need to review this."

Harry saw a ministry official in the room with Draco, Luna and Victor.

The man said, "Get some rest Harry. We'll be back with you in the morning."

The room returned to the cold grey light of before. Harry had no idea of time. He didn't now if it was day or night. Someone pushed some food for him under the door some time later. Harry asked for a blanket but of course his voice couldn't be heard. Harry ate the sandwich and stripped off the wet clothes he was wearing. Harry was afraid to sleep. He was afraid to dream. Harry inspected his bruises. He watched them turn from purple to white and back again as he pushed on them.

Untold hours later the door of his chamber flew open. Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's friends from Hogwarts came in to his chamber.

Crabbe said, "Draco was right. Getting to him is easy now."

Goyle said, "Look at him. He's pathetic.

Harry stood up and backed into a corner.

Crabbe came up and pinned him against the wall "There's nowhere to go Potter. And from what we hear you can't even scream. It's too bad I'd like to hear you scream. You ruined my life Potter. My Dad's is Azkanban. I can't work, can't rest until you pay"

They grabbed Harry by the arms and pulled Harry out of the chambered. They dragged him through the empty corridors of the Ministry. Harry tried to pull himself free. But Crabbe and Goyle were the same massive bulks Harry remembered from school. They must have known a special way out of the Ministry because they were quickly out on the street. Harry, only clad in his boxer shorts, felt the cold bite of a London winters night.

Golye took Harry by the hair, "Stop squirming Potter. You're just embarrassing yourself. You knew Draco isn't a killer but he's always had someone else to do his dirty work and tonight we're it. And glad to do it."

Crabbe said, "How bout a little swim Potter?"

Harry suddenly knew where they were heading. They were taking him to the river. Terror ran through every inch of his body. He desperately worked to free himself.

They came to the walkway at the edge of the Thames.

"Oh it looks a little cold." Crabbe said.

Ice floated by them in chunks.

"Good-bye Potter."

They threw him over. But before his body hit the water, he was stopped in mid air. Luna guided the shocked Potter back the riverbank. Harry collapsed on the side.

Luna threw a blanket over him. He was too cold to think. His mind couldn't process what just happened. Slowly he stopped shaking and turned his head to Crabbe and Goyle and watched them change back into Victor and Draco.

Victor said, "I think he bought it."

"Yeah," Draco said queitly. "He was almost peeing himself."

Draco looked down at Harry and turned away. He bent over and threw up. Harry could see Draco was shaking almost as much as he was.

Luna asked Victor, "Did you feel anything?"

Victor answered. "Nothing, Not much. A few little shocks but nothing that made me want to let go. How bout you Draco?"

Victor look at Draco, "You alright."

Draco answered. "Yeah, no nothing. He's harmless. Poor sot"

The next morning several Minstry officials brought Harry before a very guarded press Conference gathered on the steps of the Ministry.

The Ministry head of Security, Jaq Planforte spoke.

"Ladies and Gentleman we have called this press conference to update you as the status of Harry Potter. Harry Potter remains under Ministry control but he has undergone rigorous testing to assure that he is no longer a public safety threat. He wears the Cat's Eye Amulet. This stone found by the late and honorable Albus Dumbledore, it renders it's wearer completely mute." Jaq pointed to the stone around Harry's neck. The cameras began to flash. "Without his voice Mr. Potter can not caste spells. It can only be taken off by a select few. If Harry tries to take it off the razor chain will cut him." The crowd murmured. "But we were not satisfied with the protection of the stone itself. So over the past several days, Harry's latent powers have been tested. We could not take the chance of anymore accidents. Please watch the results."

To the side of Harry and Mr Planforte appeared 3D scenes from Harry's testing. The crowd saw a brief scene of Harry's failed attempt to levitate. The pounding he received from the bludgers. Finally they saw the nearly naked Harry being pulled through the streets on London. The crowd began to laugh at the silently fighting Potter being pulled along. They roared when Harry fell to the pavement and came up with his bare ass exposed momentarily before the crowd. They watched a frozen look of sheer terror on Harry's face as he hung suspended above the Thames. The scene disappeared. Harry stood in silent humiliation in front of the group. When the crowd turned their eyes back to Harry, he could see that any trace of fear of him was gone.

Jaq continued, "As you can see Harry is now harmless while he is wearing the amulet. Harry's story is famous. We know he has suffered many losses. We ask that you don't approach Harry and his team should you see them out. Harry's Amulet will not be removed until we are sure that Harry is no longer a public threat. Also it will not be removed until we are sure that Harry is no longer suffering mentally from the trauma of his past. A very specific schedule of therapy has been laid out for him. We strongly believe that upon completion Harry will be a happy and secure member of the wizarding community." He gave Harry a short pat on the back. "But let me stress public safety is always our primary concern. So once again. Please don't ask to interview Mr. Potter. Do not approach his team. We will keep you informed as to any significant events during his rehabilitation. Good luck Mr. Potter. And good luck team."

With that Harry and his escorts went back into the Ministry. Tomorrow they would start on a journey the Harry hoped would help him reclaim his own life.


	5. Chapter 5

Cat's Eye Chap 5

They called it the Hemlock House. It loomed over the countryside with whispers of death in the breezes all around it. No one approached it, not wizard, nor muggle. The villagers waited for nature's relentless decay to take it. It had been Harry's home for three months.

"My shoes Pottter." Draco protested as he pulled his shoe from the half frozen mud. "Doesn't this Hamlet know what tarmac is yet?"

Draco took another step and landed in an even larger puddle. He pulled his foot forward and his heel came out of the back of his shoe.

"Oh for the love of….Potter come here." Draco commanded.

Draco steadied himself with the use of Harry's shoulder. The mud made a crude slurping sound as Draco tried to free his foot. The longer Draco tried to get it out the more mud was suctioned at his shoe. Finally, he gave his foot a good tug and his foot was free but the shoe remained in the mud. Draco held more tightly to Harry's shoulder as his tried to balance himself on one foot.

"Those were good shoes." Draco said swaying slightly keeping his socked foot out of the mud. "Potter get me my shoe."

Harry considered for a moment. One small move to the side would send Draco into the mud. Luna must have know what Harry was thinking because she came quickly to his side to offer her shoulder so Harry could get the shoe. Harry plucked the shoe from the mud. Of course Harry had led them on the muddiest path he could remember from the village to the house. He found satisfaction in Draco's discomfort. It was the only power Harry had. Harry knelt to help Draco put on his shoe. Leading Draco through the mud reminded him of the pranks he would play on the Dursleys as a young boy. He would leave a toy of Dudley's running all night so the battery would be dead in the morning. Sometimes he moved Aunt Petunia's precious collection on teacups to a random order, so she would have to straighten them. The tiny annoyances he created for the Dursleys have him gave him a fleeting sense of power but he quickly returned to his subjugate status in the household. Like now, it was Harry who had the mud on the knees on his pants. It was Harry that had the cold dirty hands from helping Draco put on the shoe.

"Why do they insist we travel like muggles? Brooms would be so much faster." Draco continued.

"And a much bigger security risk." Victor answered.

"I like traveling like this." Luna said lightly.

She looked around the snow-covered landscape. It glimmered in the morning sun. The house looked more skeletal now than when Harry had stayed there. A good portion of the roof's rafters were exposed. The bare trees around the hill no longer concealed it from the road.

"What a wreck." Draco said examine the sight.

The group scrambled up through the briars and nettles. The group approached the house with caution. Victor went ahead of them to check for any one else at the property.

"It's all clear come on up." Victor called by the front door.

Luna said, "Harry did you know Voldemort used this house to stay to rebuild his power and that he murdered the care-taker here?"

Harry nodded, yes.

"Interesting" Draco said, "We're going to check around the property."

Draco left Harry and Luna alone in the house. She carefully moved around the house inspecting it. It was like she was listening to it. Sometimes she would nod. She would look back at Harry. Harry followed her around the house. He noticed the places were he damaged the room when he practiced his magic. He saw his failed attempts at tranfiguration lined up on the mantelpiece. Draco and Victor stayed outside the house for a long time. Luna's silence as she inspected the rooms unnerved him. Harry saw some sticks that Morty had chewed on. He didn't want to tell them about Morty. More than that, Harry didn't want to tell them about Millie and Alfred. He didn't want them to be questioned because of him. Luna sensed his growing nervousness.

After a time, Draco and Victor came back into the house.

"The property is clear." Draco said. "How bout the inside?"

"Nothing." Luna said to Harry's relief.

-What are you looking for?- Harry wrote

"You tell us." Luna said.

-Not Horcruxes- Harry wrote.

Draco answered. "Maybe, Horcruxes, charms, curses and evidence of dark magic."

"Harry, who lived here with you?' Luna asked.

Harry stepped back and dropped his smoke stick.

"Are you sure, Luna?" Victor asked.

"I am." Luna returned.

"Answer her Potter." Draco said stepping toward him.

Harry retrieved the stick from the floor and wrote. –I had a dog-

"A dog Potter?" Draco said.

-Yes, he followed me back from town one night after I got some food and stayed-

"What happened to him?" Luna asked.

Harry wished he could talk to Luna alone. She would understand why he wanted to protect Millie and Alfred. She might not report their names to the Ministry. Would she know if he lied? Draco noticed his hesitation and gave him a quick stun with his wand.

"Potter, you promised your complete cooperation. Things will get very unpleasant for you if you don't" Draco said with a grin.

-He followed me back to Godric Hollow-

"What happen to him?" Luna said.

-He went off. He's just a dog.-

"Did you name him?" Luna asked.

-yes- Harry wrote. Harry didn't want them to use Morty against him.

"What's his name."

-Mortimere Vanpeltentangled.-

WHHHAT?" Draco laughed and gave Harry a shove in the back.

-Morty- Harry wrote.

Luna continued, "He kept you from being alone up here."

Harry nodded yes.

"Ok, we can go." Luna said quickly and started to walk out of the house. The subject of the dog was dismissed without explanation.

Harry was relieved that Luna dropped the questioning. The group went back down to the town. The village was a quaint tourist trap. The streets were decorated brightly for the coming Christmas Holidays. Harry had come to know the restaurant food well. He survived on their gourmet scraps. Luna lingered gazing into the shop windows. She would quietly say, ah look at that, to the sparkling objects for sale.

They checked into a Bed and Breakfast that wasn't far from the restaurant district where Harry forged at night. For the first time, Harry tasted their food warmed when they ate that night. By the time they got back to the Bed and Breakfast the shop were all closed. They rented two adjoining rooms, each with two twin beds.

Draco said as they entered the room, "Sorry, Potter looks like you get the floor tonight. Luna left them for a room to herself. Draco pulled from he bag a curious set of leather cuffs.

"Courtesy of Azkaban" Draco showed the cuffs to Harry "Containment Cuffs. You attach one to an unmovable object." Draco took one cuff and put it on a radiator under the window. " and the other on the person who needs to be contained," he put the other cuff around Harry's ankle. "And there you have it. You can't go more than three feet from the object."

Harry wrote –I won't run-

Draco answered "and we'll see to that. Let's see if they work"

Harry noticed a thread of gold light between his ankle and the radiator. He moved away from the window, within a few steps he felt a stunning jolt rise from his ankle to his gut. The pain brought him to the floor immobile.

"It works." Draco said.

They threw Harry a pillow and blanket but he couldn't sleep. His mind was restless. He searched the words Dumbledore had said him, trying to find some clue he missed about Dumbledore's intentions for him. Why did he remain so blindly loyal when he knew Dumbledore never trusted him completely? Dumbledore put him in a childhood of suffering and then saved him from it. For that Harry followed his every command like an abused dog who grateful eats the scraps from his masters table. Harry didn't want Draco to witness his nightmare sleep. He didn't want Draco to wake him in a cold sweat shaking with fear. Late in the night Harry heard Daco slip out of the room.

"We could have been friends you know."

Harry woke up and felt Draco's hot stinking breath in his face.

"If you'd da been in Slitherreing like that stupid hat told you."

Draco gave Harry a quick shake and backed off. He reeked of beer. His coat was hanging half off his shoulder.

"But no you begged the hat, anything but Slithering. Anything! What are we a disease?'

Draco sat back heavily on his bed. Victor slept dead to the world. Draco swayed and lurched forward to pull off his shoes."

With drawn speech his said. "Look at my shoes. They're ruined."

He made several awkward attempts to get them off.

"One day at the school and you already hated me. Is that fffair?" Draco said with a spitty f into Harry's face.

"Well you're not so high and mighty now are you Potter?"

Draco throws is coat at Harry and flops back flat on the bed passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat's Eye 6

The next day the group headed out of town on a morning train. Draco buried his head in his coat to conceal his bloodshot eyes. Harry wondered if Draco remembered what he said to him the night before. They didn't tell Harry where they were going. They made their reports to the Ministry, sent the owls off and left the Bed and Breakfast. The Amulet was having some unexpected affects on Harry. Without his voice Harry didn't feel like he was fully sharing in the world of others. He had more time to observe and absorb the world around him. He was learning things about Victor, Luna and Draco that he probably never would have noticed if it weren't for the amulet. Harry watched Draco trying to keep his probably pounding head from rocking against the swaying train car as they traveled. The fact that Draco drank made Harry see him as a grown adult for the first time. Harry wondered when he started drinking. Was it while they were in Hogwarts? He never would have stopped to noticed. He wondered why he cared now. Taking Harry's wand would have made him harmless enough to satisfy most wizards, but Dumbledore wanted more so he found the amulet. Harry hoped he would find the meaning of the amulet in due time as he did with all things regarding Dumbledore. For now he had time to relax and watch the English countryside slip past them. The snow glinted through the frost covered windows of their car. He need do nothing but watch and listen.

As the train approached London the clean white snow gave way to a slushy grey suburban mess. Harry recognized they were in Surrey. They soon would be in Little Whinging. They meant to search the Dursley's home. Harry found himself on familiar streets. Luna looked out of place everywhere but in her own home. She was dressed in a brightly colored furry coat of orange and yellow. Her boots went high up her thighs to nearly the bottom of her coat. Their soft yellow leather rolled over at the top to reveal a wooly inner lining. Her head was covered with a child-like stocking cap that ended in a point half way down her back. Draco and Victor wore business like overcoats. Harry wore the clothes they provided for him, a simple black denim jacket that offered little protection from the cold. As they got closer to Privot Drive, Harry remembered the places he used to go to find refuge from Dudley. He tucked himself under hedges and near garden sheds he found places of solitude in Little Whinging.

"Morty meant a lot to you." Luna said jolting Harry out of his reminiscence.

He nodded yes.

"I don't believe you would just let him run off. I think you found someone to look after him." Luna continued.

Harry felt his heart drop. He turned his eyes from Luna. He knew she could read his eyes.

"You're trying to protect him and whoever is looking after him."

Harry stopped and gave Luna a pleading look.

Luna gathered Harry close to her by the arm and said, "I won't tell the others but when you're ready I think you should tell me."

Harry didn't respond. He just kept walking with Luna close on his arm. As they rounded the corner to Privet Drive Harry was surprised to see number four was not decorated for the holidays. It was one of Harry's most dreaded yearly duties to crawl up into the attic to retrieve the Christmas decorations. He usually cut himself on a roofing nail and found a nest of mice in the corner. Dudley liked to kindle his fear at the first signs of winter by telling him stories of blood sucking bats or ghosts of orphans living in attics. He would shove the boxes down to his uncle in a panicked rush as Dudley giggled below. Today Harry didn't see a wreath on the door or the candles in the windows. The home looked unkempt. The walkway wasn't shoveled and newspapers littered the drive.

"Home sweet home." Draco mocked as they approached "You first."

Harry knocked on the door. Dudley answered the door looking taller and thinner than Harry had remembered.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Dudley spoke flatly.

Draco stepped forward, "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Victor Krum and Luna Lovegood. We are escorting Harry to his past residences by order of the Ministry of Magic to inspect for any signs of dark magic or hidden artifices of power. With your permission, May we enter."

Dudley responded. "Sure."

He motioned the group into the house. Harry hadn't seen the house since they were forced to flee the home on his birthday. The house was a mess. Harry had never seen the house with a single crumb on the floor the entire time he lived there. Empty pizza boxes were stacked on the counter tops. Dirty dishes filled the sink. The house had the musty odor of dirty laundry.

"Feel free. Inspect away." Dudley said motioning his hand to the rest of the house. "Still finding trouble are you Harry?"

Victor stepped up to explain, "Wizards don't trust Harry right now so he wears this amulet to keep him from speaking. Yeah I'd say he's still finding trouble."

The group spread out about the house while Dudley and Harry went to sit down at the kitchen table. Dudley pushed the piles of dishes and fast food wrappers to the center of the table to clear a spot.

"Take a seat Harry." Dudley said

Harry gave Dudley a surprised look at the house as they sat down. Harry learned how to communicate well without words.

"Yeah the house is a wreck. Mom's not home much lately." Dudley said pushing though the wrappers to find a soda. "You look ok though Harry. So you're all quiet now."

Harry nodded.

"Pretty weird. Well the cat's got your tongue, huh? I suppose you're wondering about the house."

Harry nodded

"Uncle Vernon had a stroke about 3 months ago."

Harry leaned closer to him.

"He's in a rehab center right now. Mom spends most of her time there."

Harry pulled out his smoke stick and wrote. –I'm sorry-

"Cool what's that?"

Harry handed the stick to Dudley. Dudley wrote in the air. –Snotter Potter- He erased it with his hand and smiled at Harry. Harry ginned to the table.

"Mom blames you of course. Dad doesn't say much yet. He can't speak real well right now. They're working on that. They say he should be ok. But the rehab will take a long time."

Dudley continued to make swirls and designs in the air. Harry handed him another stick of a different color and he made the designs with double lines.

"I don't. Dad got lazy. When we went away Dad got used to being waited on hand and foot. Everything we could possibly want they gave us. It was great. Mom loved running everyone in circles for her. I think they forgot we'd have to come back someday. Dad didn't keep in touch with him clients. By the time we got back he lost most of them. He worked crazy long hours to get them back and then finally one day he….well he just seized up. It was a stroke. Mom said you were the curse on the family. She said she knew you'd bring us down one day."

Draco came in and asked, "Which closet is it that Harry slept in exactly."

"The one under the stairs…….Well, never mind the fact that the doctors have been telling Dad to exercise for years. Never mind that he never took care of himself. Never mind that he had out of control blood pressure. It's all Potter."

Dudley got up and started to draw outlines around things in the room, a chair, the windows. His work made the messy room look pretty.

Lost in his drawing He continued. "I never told you this but I missed you when you went to school. When you were gone all her attention was on me. Like a hawk. …. I have a job now. I work at Village Auto Works. I change tires. It's not much but I like it. They're teaching me stuff you know about cars."

Dudley stopped and looked at Harry.

"I'm freer now. I thought you would be by now too."

Harry shook his head no.

"I have a girl, Lydia. Mom hates her."

Harry listened to Dudley in his new taciturn way and realized Dudley's life was nearly as controlled as his was. A smothering mother and an uncompromising father. The only child to fulfill the dreams of an empty life.

Harry took his last stick from his pocket and wrote –I hope everything works out 4 you-

"You too man."

Dudley started to wipe his drawing from the air. With his back to Harry Dudley continued, "I sorry I treated you like shit all those years."

Dudley slowly faced Harry again.

Harry wrote –I'm sorry I swished your toothbrush in the toilet bowl."

"You what? You."

Duddley came up to Harry and gave him a shove in shoulder and then what Harry thought might be a slight hug.

"I got pictures."

Dudley pulled out some pictures of Lydia from his wallet. Dudley pulled up a chair next to Harry and showed him picture of a curly headed blonde with a bright smile.

"What is that doing!?"

Harry heard a screech from the front hall. He looked up to see Aunt Petunia picking up a vase from the hallway table. Harry had just the time to turn his head and put his hand over the back of his neck before the vase shattered on his neck. Harry felt the shards of glass spray off him and some fell down inside his jacket. Aunt Petunia came after him swinging her handbag. Harry's eyes popped with white light as he tried to move away from her. Her handbag fell on him. Harry felt the glass being driven into his back. No one heard his screams of pain. Harry staggered out onto the patio and fell across a metal chair. Harry felt the bag hit him again and again. Blinded by pain him couldn't find an escape. The metal furniture caged him. He pushed at it and it fell on him.

Dudley pulled Petunia off him as she wailed, "Get him out! Get him out of my house!"

Harry saw Victor and Draco coming for him when suddenly they stopped and disappeared. Harry lay on the patio stone curled into a defense ball. How could they leave him to be beaten by his Aunt?

"Are you all right, Ma'am?

Harry heard a voice behind him.

"No! no!" Petunia screamed, "I came home officer and found this intruder in my house!

Get him out. Get him out officer."

Harry felt a nightstick on his back. Harry knew why the others left. It was forbidden for wizards to interfere with Muggle justice. There was nothing they could do from him now. Harry felt the amulet fall off his neck. Harry heard his first groan in pain.

"Quiet you." Said the officer.

Harry heard the officer call in a domestic break-in to his precinct. The officer held Harry's head against the cold stone with his nightstick. Dudley calmed his hysterical mother and told the officer he was a cousin and he'd invited him in. Petunia said he wasn't welcome. She said Harry was trespassing. Harry felt his blood running warm on his back. He couldn't understand how no one noticed he was hurt. Every time he tried to speak the officer shushed him with a shove of the nightstick. Another officer came into the backyard and took over guarding Harry while the other officer filled out the paper work. They went back into the house and the other officer cuffed Harry. Harry could see them talking through the patio door. Still face down on the cold stone Harry started to shiver.

"Sir, I'm" Harry tried to speak but his words were lost in his clattering teeth.

"Oh you're cold." And the officer pulled him roughly to his feet. Harry felt like the flesh on his back was falling off in small pieces.

"I'm I'm" Harry swayed nearly falling again. His eyes began to cloud with pain and cold.

"The officer shook him, "Are you on drugs?"

Harry shook his head no. Harry fought to stay conscious. Harry fell to his knees. The officer grabbed Harry by the shoulder to stand him back up. Harry let out a loud cry of pain. The officer noticed the blood running down Harry's bound wrists.

"Holy shit." The officer went over and banged on the patio door. "Dan, Get out here the kid's hurt."

The officer showed him Harry's wrists.

"What happened to you?" The officer asked but Harry couldn't answer because he was shaking so hard.

The officer went quickly back into the house. He was talking sternly with Aunt Petunia. Harry saw him pick up some pieces of the shattered vase and look back out at Harry.

"Ok they're not pressing charges but we better get him to a hospital."

Still cuffed they pushed Harry into the squad car and raced to the hospital siren blazing. Harry leaned his head against his knees trying to keep his back off the seat. Harry concentrated on his breathing and tried to stay awake. The cuffs bit into his wrists again as they pulled him out of the car. Harry lost all sense of time and place. He saw Dementers to his left and right dragging him down a hallway. He fought against them. Crazed and screaming the officers dragged Harry into an emergency room and cuffed him face down to the legs of a bed. Harry felt a stab to his leg and the terror drifted away into blackness.

Harry woke up with his face still against the hospital bed. He felt the cold steel of he cuffs on his wrists holding his hands down on each side of the bed. Harry remembered the vase and Aunt Petunia. He remembered the officers and the Dementors. He cursed his scrambled mind and banged his head against the sheets.

"Harry you're awake."

Harry couldn't see who was in the room with him because of his binding to the bed.

"I'm Doctor Ledger. You have 56 stitches in your back. Do you remember why you got them."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you remember the ride over here?"

"Not much, sir."

"Do you remember hitting officer Deja?"

Harry's heart stopped. "No, sir"

"You've had a bad day, Harry. No one knew haw badly your were hurt until we cut your jacket off. Your Aunt drove some of the glass deep into your back but there was little muscle damage. We think once the stitches come out you'll be fine."

"Did I hurt officer Deja?" Harry asked tentatively.

"No just a bump in the head. I'm going to ask the officer to come in and release you now. Are you calm now?"

"Yes, Sir" Harry answered but he wasn't. He reached through the fog of his mind and tried to remember what happened in the hospital. He knew he was screaming but he couldn't remember what. If he was screaming curses they'd think him insane. The officer came in and freed Harry from the bed. The doctor carefully pulled him up. His back felt like it was scrapped down to raw flesh stretched as thin as the skin stretched across a drum.

The officer spoke to Harry, "The Durlsey's have decided not to press charges but they said they are going to fill out an order of protection against you. Which means if you come within 200 meters of their property again you will be in violation and charged as such. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry looked up and saw the officers bruised eye and winced. "I'm sorry ,sir"

"You were in a lot of pain but we expect you to answer all these Doctors questions and then you can be on your way. Your guardians are waiting outside and they've given me all the information I need. Harry, I hope this is the last we see of you."

"Thank you, sir."

The officer started to give Harry a friendly pat on the back but when he saw Harry recoil from his touch he stopped himself.

"Well, he's all yours."

The officer left the room.

"Harry, this is Doctor Martin, our resident psychiatrist." Doctor Deja said.

Harry's heart started to pound in his chest. Was this Dumblerdores plan to keep him away from the Wizarding World, by having him locked up by the Muggles? He just wanted to get out to the Lobby to be with him friends again. They could help him now that he was out of Muggle custody.

Doctor Martin was a young female doctor with large brown sympathetic eyes.

She stepped forward and spoke to him, "Harry your behavior as you were brought in to the hospital was disturbing. Do you remember what your were saying."

"No Ma'am"

"You were yelling things. Names. It seems you were afraid something was going to kill you. Do you fear for your life Harry?"

"No" Harry tried to come up with sum explanation that would satisfy them. "I was in a lot of pain. I went to see my cousin Dudley and his Mom came home. You see. She raised me after my mother died. But it wasn't easy for her" Harry looked into the doctor's eyes "She abused me."

"I see. Your guardians told me."

Harry was surprised to hear Luna and Draco had confirmed his story.

"We just want you to know that there is help for adults who grew up in abusive households and it's not too late for you to seek it. Here's my card. She pushed her card into Harry's hand."

"Thank you" Harry said quietly.

"Call anytime. We have a doctor on call 24 hours a day."

She left the room.

Doctor Deja gave Harry instructions for the care of his stitches and instructed him to come back in two weeks to have them removed. Harry was grateful to be leaving the hospital with so little resistance. If they knew what was in his mind they would never let him walk out so freely. A nurse escorted Harry to the lobby. But as Harry walked through the doors of the emergency room he saw Millie and Alfred waiting for him on the other side. Harry paused for a moment.

"Is anything wrong?" the nurse asked.

"No, no" Harry answered.

Millie and Alfred greeted Harry warmly as he approached him. Of course, they wouldn't have freed him to Luna and Draco. Millie and Alfred lived in the Muggle world. They had an address. They were just a kindly older couple helping a troubled son of a good friend.

"Thank you for looking after him." Millie said to the nurse.

They escorted Harry out to a waiting mini-bus that had Draco, Luna and Victor waiting inside.

"Not a word Potter." Draco said sliding over on the seat next to him.

They pulled up to the home that meant so much to him after his time in hiding. Harry entered the room and Morty bounded up him licking wildly at his face. Harry bent down and scratched his wiry fur. Panda lopped in after Morty and cautiously sniffed at Harry's wounded back. Harry felt someone come from behind and replace the amulet around his neck. Harry got up and saw Mr. Sentenoff from the Ministry standing in the dinning room. Another Aura whose name Harry couldn't remember came around from behind him. Harry hated the Ministry being in Alfred and Millie's home. Their presence was like a spreading disease.

"How are you Harry?" Sentenoff said seeing the distaste on Harry's face.

Harry wanted them out of here. Harry couldn't bear to spread his pain on these kind people.

"We need to speak with you alone." Mr Sentenoff said and ushered Harry into the kitchen.

He gave Harry a smoke stick and sat him down at the table.

"Harry we have a situation. A situation that needs immediate attention. We have detected that a large number of Voldemort's followers are gathering on the northern coast. We have been trying to penetrate their defenses for days now without success. We fear that they are preparing for a mass break out at Azkanban. If they are allowed to cross the sea to the prison the consequences would be disastrous. We need your help."

The Ministry was weak. Most of its best fighters were lost to the fight against Voldemort. The remaining followers must know the time to strike back is now before the Ministry can train new Auras. They must be desperate Harry thought. For weeks they've been trying to break him down and now they need his strength.

"Do you understand the gravity of the problem Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head, yes.

"Can we count on your Help?"

Harry wrote –I don't know how much help I will be. I'm out of control- remember-

Sentenoff rose from his chair, "Listen Potter, you have no choice. You wouldn't want these fine folks to be charged with concealing a fugitive would you? **You will** come with us in the morning and **you will** perform as we know you can or your friends will be charged."

Harry didn't respond. He stared straight ahead into the air, his face fixed like stone. Harry sat motionless in the kitchen for a long time after they left trying to control his rage. He felt that if he moved a muscle he would explode into white-hot pieces.

Luna came into the kitchen and said to Harry, "I'm sorry, I found this house. I thought you would want Morty in Godric Hollow. I came while you where in the hospital. It didn't take me long to find someone with a new dog. They followed me here. I'm sorry."

Harry remained stiff. He was the Ministry's pit bull now beaten, tethered and abused only to be let off his leash to attack what ever they set in front of him. The Ministry wanted to see want he could do. They'd see what he could do. They'd see something they'd never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

Cat's Eye Chap 7

Death would not defeat Voldemort's followers. Their purpose was clear and unchanged. Absolute power was their birthright. They had seen their leader rise from presumed death before, why can't they make it happen again? Voldemort surrounded himself with a disciplined hierarchy. Though many were killed at the Battle for Hogwarts, others waited and were yet unknown to the Ministry. Soon the Wizarding World will see that Voldemort's legacy was past on to unwavering believers. The time to act was now.

"Wait! Wait!" Millie shouted "You can't take him."

"I'm sorry, Ministry of Defense matters." Sentenoff said as he handed Harry a jacket.

"He's injured. He's lost a lot of blood. The doctor said he needs rest." Millie pleaded.

"We'll look after him"

Alfred joined his wife, "Couldn't he just stay till after the Holidays? Could he have just that much time? Tomorrows Christmas Eve."

"Sorry sir." Sentenoff turned to Draco, Luna and Victor, "Thank you for your work so far. Go home and enjoy the Holidays we'll be in touch with you soon."

Luna stepped up, "Can't you tell us where you're going?"

"No"

Harry saw tears filling Luna eyes. Before she could say good-bye Sentenoff took Harry by the arm and brought him out to the backyard. The snow was a pale blue in the early winter morning. Harry saw three brooms waiting for them.

As they got on Sentenoff ordered, "Stay close."

Once again Harry was ill prepared for travel in the cold. The stitches ached. The worst of the cuts were on his left shoulder blade. He tried to keep his arm still as he flew. They traveled north over the countryside just below the clouds laden with snow. They descended toward a farmer's shed standing alone in the fields. Harry's hand was so numb on the broomstick he had to peel it off with the hand he kept protected. The warmth in the shed stung his face as he entered. His glasses fogged over before he could make out anything.

"How's he supposed to fight in this condition? The boys half frozen"

Harry felt a blanket being put across he shoulders. For the moment Harry chose the warmth of the blanket over the pain it caused on his back. Harry shivered uncontrollably. He took his glasses off with a shaking hand and put them on the table in front of him. Harry saw many blurry figures moving about the room. Someone put a cup of tea in front of him, but Harry knew it was useless trying to pick it up.

"I question your judgement, Sentenoff."

Harry recognized the voice as Senior Auror Williamson from the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Sorry. Sir."

They let Harry collect himself for a time. Harry heard low voices all around him. They talked about locations along the coast and numbers of people. He heard the names Greyback and Carrow. Harry drank his tea and felt he had control over his body again. Harry put his glasses back on. On the far wall he saw a map of the coast. He made out the location of Azkanban Prison on it. Harry heard the door of the shack slam open, he saw Lee Jordon from school come in. He looked cold and exhausted. He gave Harry a quick smile and was taken off to a corner of the building where a stove and cots were set up.

"Harry, I'm Col. Williamson and this is Lt. Rookwood, we're in charge of the Operation North Sea.

Williamson walked up to Harry and pulled the Amulet from his neck as if it was attached by nothing more than a thread.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, sir" Harry said.

"Good to have you on board. Go get something to eat and rest up if you can. We have a long day ahead of us."

Sentenoff escorted Harry to the dinning tables. Sentenoff told Lee to go before Harry had a chance to talk to him. Harry could feel the curious eyes of the workers on him as he ate. When he was finished Sentenoff took him over to the medical area.

"Harry this is Doctor Baker, He's going to look after your injury." Sentenoff said and then sat down to observe.

"Take off your shirt, please Mr. Potter."

Harry did as he was told. He had a large bandage covering most of his left shoulder blade.

"Harry, I can see some of your wounds are still weeping. This may hurt a bit"

With one sure tug the Doctor ripped the bandage off Harry's back. Harry gave a cry of pain so loud that it caused everyone in the building to stop and stare at him.

"He'll be alright." The Doctor assured the others in the room. Then he turned to Harry. "None of your stitches opened up so I'm just going to leave them for now. I'm just going to clean them up a bit and recover them."

The Doctor patted off the discharge from the larger wounds and covered the entire area with a cooling salve. The pain was gone. Harry's body felt relaxed for the first time in days. Harry felt exhausted. After he dressed himself in the same grey and blue fighters suit as the others he went to a cot and laid down.

"Harry, its time."

Harry hadn't realized he fell asleep. He felt sharp and focused. The pain in his back was gone. He was ready to fight. Harry joined the other fighters around a large map covered table. All of them wore the same weatherproof suit as Harry.

Williamson explained the plan. "We will have a three part attach on their camp. We have been successful at keeping them from moving out of their encampment but we haven't been able to penetrate their defenses yet. With the combination of these three groups we hope to bring them down. The alpha group will come at them from the ground, here." Williamson points at the coast just south of their camp. "Beta group will fly in from the sea, here. Zeta group with Mr. Potter will attach from below at the shoreline, here……We believe the group is being lead by Alecto Carrow. Sister of Amycus Carrow, currently held in Azkaban. We assumed Alecto to be dead after the Battle of Hogwarts but a body was never found and know we believe she is the coordinator of this attach. Harry we want you to concentrate your efforts on Carrow. The prison is only 2 kilometers off the coast. We must be sure no one reaches the prison. Azkaban is on high alert but it is vulnerable. Dementors are no longer trusted to guard. And as you all know our resources are thin at the moment. The escape of any Death Eaters from Azkanban would be a blow but the escape of Fenrir Greyback would be catastrophic. You all know what you have to do. Good luck."

Williamson followed Harry to the door and said, "Harry your wand."

Harry felt a surge of power as he placed the wand in his hand. As they assembled to leave Harry was glad to see Lee was in his group. Harry would see he came home safely. Harry got on his broom. Adrenaline rushed threw his veins. He was eager for a fight. The groups took off. Alpha went on foot to the camp. Alpha and Zeta circled the camp from above as one and then separated to their stations. Harry saw the camp was protected by a defensive bubble-like charm. The Death Eaters moved safely under their covering completely unconcerned about attackers outside. It looked like about two dozen people were there. Harry's group went down to the shore after the fly over. The idea was that the group on the ground would push them toward the shore were the Zeta group waited. Harry knew instinctively that any assault directly at the bubble barrier would be useless. Harry wasn't about to let anyone die in a futile battle. That's what they brought Harry here to do.

"Sorry guy's" Harry said under his breath and pulled his broom suddenly up and circled around behind the Zeta group.

Harry yelled, "Petrificus totalus!"

In one dynamic sweep the entire Zeta group was immobilize. Harry put a hover charm on them and moved the entire group out of harms way near the cliff. The waves crashed on the rocky shore below them.

Harry flew back over to the cliff side and yelled, "Reducto!"

The rocks along the cliff began to shake then split apart and fall into the sea. Harry yelled the curse again and again. Large chunks of the shoreline fell into the sea. The Zeta group watched with amazement. Harry carved away at the ground below the encampment. Finally the encampment was only held above the sea by a dangerously thin piece of earth. Harry saw the Beta group fly in from above.

Again Harry yelled, "Pertificus totalus" and the entire group stopped in mid air. Harry gathered them and moved them alongside the Zeta group. Harry went back to the encampment and yelled, "Reducto!" and the entire camp began to break away from the cliff. Harry yelled, "Wingaurdium Levioso!" and the entire camp moved out away from the cliff and floated above the sea. Harry showed himself to the Death Eaters inside but none of them came out to attack him. Harry saw Col. Williamson, who was leading the ground attack yelling wildly at him from the cliff's edge. Harry flew over to him.

"Potter what are you doing?"

"Don't worry sir, I know what I'm doing."

Harry went back over the sea to the suspended encampment. All eyes behind the protective bubble were fixed squarely on him. Then Harry saw the earth start to fall away from the bottom of the bubble. Harry thought they would be soon forced out and he could deal with them as they did. Harry circled and waited for the first to come out. But no one did. Harry saw the dirt fall into the churning sea and the protective charm now sealed them in from below as well. The completely protected encampment moved over the sea toward Azkaban. Harry yelled, "impedimento" to try to stop it but it continued to move. Harry realized to his horror, he had made a terrible mistake. This is what they intended to do all along. They were going to travel over the sea protected and then breech Azkanban together. All Harry had done was make it easier for them to free themselves from the cliffs. Harry flew around the bubble trying to find a way to get at them. They mocked him from inside and moved steadily on.

Finally Harry looked down at the cold sea below.

"Accio"

Harry yelled and the water came up from the sea and coated the floating encampment.

"Accio"

Harry yelled again and the water rose. It fell over the encampment and froze to the protective layers creating an encasement of its own. The people inside looked frightened, as the ice grew thicker around them. They began to huddle together in the orb to keep warm. Still they moved slowly toward Azkaban, dangerously close. Harry continued to command the sea pour over them. The ice was so thick he couldn't see the people inside.

Finally Harry yelled, "**Expulso!"**

The ice covered orb burst apart into millions of flying shards. Harry saw the Death Eaters in the orb fall helplessly into the sea. Harry flew back to the shore and released the Zeta and Alpha groups. They flew out toward Azkaban. Harry stood on the rocks and watched them go. He heard a loud crack behind him as he turned he saw a boulder from the unstable ground he created tumbling toward him. He had no time to react. He fell between the rocks and the world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Cat's Eye Chap 8

_They looked so big, looking down on him._ -_Mom? Dad?- He said_ coming_ up to them. They smiled down on him. He wanted so much to be with them. He pulled himself up on her leg. She reached down and stroked his head. He pulled himself further up. He just wanted to get closer. Dad embraced her. I want to be with Dad, too. He pulled himself over to Dad. –Dad?- His Dad embraced his Mom. Harry was with them. He just wanted to be close to them. He pulled them tighter. His Mom looked frighten. No, it's just me Harry. I want to be with you. His Dad tried to push him away. No. No Harry squeezed tighter. He saw his Mom gasping for breath. His eyes were level with theirs now. His Dad grabbed him by the neck and tried to pull him off. What's wrong? Then he saw the head of a snake reflected in his father's glasses. He was thrown to the ground. _

Harry woke up. His body ached. He remembered the dream. His father and Mother rejecting Harry the snake. After years of nightmares Harry learned to just wait. What was real and what was the nightmare needed time to sort itself out. Harry waited for his heart to stop pounding. The room was dim. It had a familiar smell. Light came in through a small octagonal window over the bed were he lay. He touched the amulet around his neck. It was an attic room. Bare wooden beams were over the bed. Harry tried to move but his body felt weak. The room was empty except for his bed and a small table next to it. He saw some bottles of medicine on it and water. The entire left side of his body felt like one big bruise. Harry got himself to a sitting position and pulled up his shirt and saw his left side really was one big bruise.

"Oh, Harry, Harry you're awake." Ginny said rounding the rail protecting the stairway to the house below. "You're going to be alright."

She gave him a gentle hug and kissed him on the head. Harry was in the Weasley's attic. Harry noticed the cuff around his ankle and the golden thread of light attached to a beam in the middle of the room. The memory of what he had done at Azkaban washed over him like the cold sea.

"Harry, what happened? They won't tell me anything." Ginny looked nervously toward the stairs. "They're all downstairs. They're talking about you, saying horrible things."

"Ginny!" Sentenoff called from the stairs, "You should never be alone with Mr. Potter. If you could wait for us downstairs, I'll bring him down shortly if he's able."

Ginny left without another word.

Sentenoff came up to the bed and gave Harry a smoke stick.

"Harry this is Doctor Galliefen. He has been looking after you." Sentenoff said showing Harry a nervous looking man coming closer to him.

He was quite short and wore very thick glasses that seemed to ride in a permanent dent on his nose. He came up to Harry and shined a light in his eyes. He checked his ears.

"Harry" He spoke softly, "You've been quite sick. You suffered a concussion and hyperthermia. You were on the shore several hours before they found you. You suffered a trauma to your left side. Your kidney is bruised and you have several broken ribs, not to mention the stitches in your back from before. We can't give you the tonic to heal your bones until your kidney is right again. But it's nothing that can't be mended in time. I've given the Weasley's instructions for your care. Be good and follow them and you should be put right in a week or two. Arthur insists that Muggle stitches are the best so I just left them. Crude as they are. You should have them taken out whenever the Muggle Doctor told you. Well that's it."

The doctor packed up his bag in a hurry. He stood up to leave. "If you have any questions, call me." He went quickly to the stairs and left.

Sentenoff paced the room away from Harry. He didn't appear to be listening to the doctor. He came up to Harry and looked down on him.

"Harry, do you remember what happened at Azkaban?"

Harry nodded yes.

"We have not made the events at Azkaban public. The Ministry is doing a full inquiry. Everyone involved in the siege is under a strict order not to speak of it. We brought you to the Weasley home to keep you away from the public. When Arthur heard you were hurt he volunteered his home at once. They don't know the details of the attack. You're very lucky to have friends like the Weasleys. I don't what you to bring any more burdens down on this house. They've suffered enough." Sentenoff came closer to Harry. "You will follow all directions to the letter with absolutely no question. Are we clear?"

-Yes, Sir- Harry wrote.

"After what you did at Azkaban, the security around you is extremely tight. If you even sneeze too aggressively and you'll find yourself **wishing** you were in Azkaban. The Ministry is considering many options regarding your future. They'll be in touch soon. Now, let's go downstairs the family is waiting."

Sentenoff released him from the cuff with his wand. Harry stood up. His muscles felt soft and weak, like warm soggy sponges under his skin. Harry made it downstairs. He didn't know how long he was unconscious but the house was still decorated for the Holidays. Everything looked the same as Harry remembered from other Christmases but everything felt different. Ginny saw him at the stairs. She came over to him and helped him over to a chair. He couldn't believe how exhausting walking down a couple flights of stairs could be.

"Ah, Harry, Finally joining us." Arthur said shaking his hand.

Ron came up, "Harry you look like you just got hit by a truck. But you're up. Glad to see it."

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley working in the kitchen, she didn't turn to greet him. Then from around the corner came George. Harry felt a quick stab in his heart. It was their first Christmas without Fred.

"Hey, mate." George smiled, "Happy Holidays, Guy."

George went into the kitchen with his mom. Harry saw him put his arm around her shoulder and talk to her closely. Seeing George without his twin was like shouting for an echo that never comes back. Something was meant to be there but it's gone. Grief filled the vacant hole that Fred had left behind. Harry couldn't bear it. He put his head in his hands to hide his face from the others.

Ginny came out from the kitchen with a bowl of soup in her hands, "The doctor said you need to drink this three time a day. It will help that kidney."

She put the bowl on Harry's lap. Harry obediently drank every bit, even though it tasted like warm weeds. Ginny came back and took his bowl. Harry wished he could talk to Ginny alone. Sentenoff watched his every move. Ron, Ginny and George showed Harry what they got for Christmas. There were no hand-made gifts this year. They showed him things that Harry thought must have come from the joke shop. Harry tried to smile as they showed him the various qualities of each gift. Harry wondered how much Ginny knew of the attack as she showed him a vase that seemed to be filled with beautiful roses but when someone came up and smelled them they would spray the words _My_ _ex _on their forehead.

"For someone wanting to avoid a messy break up." Ginny explained.

Sentenoff and Mr. Weasley went into the kitchen to talk. He chose a chair that looked directly at Harry. George and Mrs. Weasley sat with them.

-How's school?- Harry wrote to Ginny.

"Harry, write larger." Sentenoff called from the kitchen.

-How's school?- Harry wrote again I letters at least a foot high.

Ginny answered, "Its fine but its different now. They had a few ceremonies to honor the people who died. Head Mistress McGonagall is helping everyone through this. But it's Hogwarts. It will go on. I have my OWLS this year and I don't have time for anything but work. McGonagall love's her dances so we have a lot of dances. It lightens the mood. Dennis Creevy is going out with Laura Madly they're so cute together……….

Harry listened to Ginny go on about events in Hogwarts. Worrying about dances and who is dating who felt like a lifetime ago to Harry. For the first time in many years, Ginny was the only Weasley at Hogwarts. Life went on there. Hogwarts would heal. Harry watched her speaking without listening to what she was saying. She flipped her long red hair and talked about Quidditch. Harry wondered if Ginny knew he'd killed people

-Sir, I'm very tired.- Harry wrote.

Sentenoff came back into the living room and helped Harry back up to his room. He cuffed Harry to the pole again.

" I think you should know that there are many security alerts around the property in case you're thinking of leaving."

-I'm not- Harry wrote –How many people survived?-

"You mean the ones you put into the sea?"

-yes-

"Five died. They couldn't get to five. They saved the others. I don't know how many."

Harry could hardly bear to be in the Weasley house. It felt wrong. When Harry was growing up the Weasley house meant warmth, comfort and security. They were the only real family Harry ever knew. Harry sat on the edge on the bed wishing he could go away and come back when everything is right again. They suffered because of him. Fred died because his was trying to help him. Harry laid down on his healthy right side and pulled his knees up to his chest. Harry felt the broken shards of his soul stab him from within. Soon everyone would know what he was capable of. Curled as small as his body could be, Harry drifted off into the blackness of sleep.

The days of Harry's recovery passed in uncomfortable silence. Mrs. Weasley continued to avoid Harry. Mr. Weasley went back to work. Ron and George went back to the shop. Ginny cared for Harry. She gave Harry his medicine and watched him exercise to regain his strength. In the afternoon Sentenoff would take him off alone to quiz him about the events at Azkaban. Sometimes Harry would just do chores. Harry enjoyed the way his mind emptied while he was scrubbing a floor or washing a pile of dishes.

Finally the day came to have his stitches removed. He went to London with Ginny and Sentenoff. Ginny introduced himself to the doctor as his girlfriend, while Sentenoff waited outside. She explained that Harry lost his voice shouting at a soccer match. The doctor removed Harry's stitches with a strange itchy tug. Harry saw a pen lying near him on the counter. While Ginny was fascinated by the doctor drawing the threads out of his back, he picked it up. Harry never thought that stealing a cheap ballpoint pen could give him such a thrill. But the adrenaline rushed into his veins as he concealed it in his palm and again when he tucked it into his sock as he tied his shoe. Back at the Weasley house Dr. Galliefan also declared Harry healed and Sentenoff told them the Security Council would be here in two days to conduct a hearing regarding Harry's future.

"So you're well again." Molly Weasley said at supper.

It was the first time Molly had spoken to Harry directly since he arrived.

"Yeah Mom" Ginny answered for Harry.

"That's good news." Molly spoke without looking at him. "Funny how you seem to make it through everything. What's your secret? Do you see Family Clock over there? I didn't move my eyes off it during the Battle of Hogwarts. Do you see what it reads for Fred now?"

"Mom" Ginny said quietly.

Harry got up to look at the spoons on the clock. Fred's spoon pointed to lost.

"When it moved to lost, I didn't understand. He wasn't lost he was with you. He was with everyone." Mrs. Weasley came up to him and grabbed a clump of his shirt tightly in her hand. "He's not lost. He can be with us. You've seen spirits. You can help me see him one more time. So I can see him one more time." She shook him hard. "You're the most powerful wizard alive. Find him."

Mrs. Weasley shook him again. Sentenoff stepped in, "Molly, leave him."

Sentenoff pulled Harry away from Molly Weasley. She was sobbing. She went back to the clock and touched Fred's spoon. Sentenoff took Harry back to his room. He cuffed Harry again and left. Harry sank to the floor of the attic and gazed out the window. He listened to voices from below. He pulled his pen from his sock. He moved his bed and began to write on the floor boards. He furiously wrote late into the night. He wrote until he fell asleep next to his scratchings on the floor.

The next morning Harry woke up and moved his bed back over the writing on the floor. When he came down he found the Ministry Council was already downstairs drinking tea. Molly was nowhere to be seen. Draco, Luna and Victor were there. Ginny was serving to the five Members of the council. She gave him a quick smile as he walked in. Mr. Weasley guided Harry to a chair in the kitchen.

Sentenoff introduced the Council, "Harry this is the Security Council assigned to you. Chairman Dawlish, Mr. Twycross, Mrs. Pelderson, Mr. Rookwood and Mr. Orebencale. They have received all the briefings from your team when you're out and daily briefings from me while you're here at the Weasley's. They have also spoken to every witness to the events at Azkaban. Chairman Dawlish he's all yours."

Harry saw Ginny go to sit next to Draco, Luna and Victor on a bench behind the table. Harry didn't want them to find out what happened at Azkaban this way. But he had no words to explain his actions himself. They would learn to cold facts in a dry unapologetic trial. They could judge what he had done along with the others.

Chairman Dawlish got up to speak to Harry, "Mr. Potter, the council has heard many hours of testimony regarding you. You're situation is unique because of your considerable powers. Our primary concern is, of course, public safety. But also we must keep in mind a balanced judgment regarding your infractions against the Wizard Law and your ability to control your own powers. Keeping all this in mind we have decided on three possibilities that would best serve you and the public in the future. One is to confine you to St. Mungo's where you will be intensively evaluated physiologically and magically, the other is to turn you over to the Department of Defense to receive disciplined training in the control of your powers and emotions the last is to allow you to continue with the course Dumbledore outlined for you in his will. Let me tell you now Mr. Potter that the Council is not in agreement on what is best at this time. Some feel a military route is best. Others feel a medical route is best, with trained Doctors evaluating you. While others feel they can't ignore Dumbledore's wishes because he knew you better than anyone. We are confident that after speaking with you today a consensus will be reached. So let us begin."

Harry understood his three possible futures. He could be locked away in St. Mungos where he would probably never be freed. He could be given over to the Military to be trained and used as a weapon as needed. Or once again they could go on blind faith and follow through with Dumbledore's plan. Harry would accept any fate they decided for him. He deserved them all.

Dawlish returned to his seat and said, "Let's start by you telling us what happened at Azkaban Prison."

Harry looked around but he had forgotten his smoke sticks. Harry got up to go get them but Sentenoff told him to sit down and quickly went upstairs. He was only gone a few moments when he heard.

"Bring Potter up here."

Victor got up and took Harry to his room. The others followed closely up the narrow stairway. In the attic Harry saw his bed pushed away, revealing the writing on the floor. Sentenoff looked white with rage. He took Harry by the arm and threw him down as he entered.

"What the hell is this?"

Harry scrambled on his knees to retrieve his smoke stick.

"I told them you were doing well. I told them you were under control and know I find this!"

Sentenoff hit Harry with a stinging curse.

"Wait a Minute. Just wait." Dawlish called. "Let's see what it says. Give him a chance to explain."

"What difference does it make? He was told no form of communication. **No Form**." Sentenoff raged and came over to Harry and pulled him to his feet.

The Council gathered round the floor boards to read. They concluded it was instructions for Priori Incantatem and a chronicle of times when Harry had contacted with the dead.

"Explain yourself, Potter" Dawlish said calmly.

Harry wrote –I wrote it for Mrs. Weasley. I thought it might help her. To contact Fred.-

"This isn't for your own use in contacting the dead?" Rookwood asked.

-No, sir-

"When did you write this?" Pelderson asked.

-Last night, After Mrs. Weasley showed me the clock-

Ginny found the pen he had used that rolled near the stairs.

"Here's his pen, sir" Ginny said and gave it to Dawlish.

He read that it was from the Doctor and that he couldn't have written it before you got his stitches out. The council considered for a moment and concluded that Harry's writing was not dark magic. With a quick wave of his wand Dawlish erased all of Harry's writing. Ginny spoke a quiet no.

He spoke to the Weasleys "You must understand there is no safe way to contact the dead. I'm sorry."

They went back downstairs but Sentenoff felt betrayed by Harry. Harry spent the rest of the day writing out for the Council what happened at Azkaban. He told them he went up against the camp alone to protect the other fighters.

-I did what I thought they wanted me do to.-

"Did you think they wanted you to act alone?" Dawlish led the questioning.

-yes-

"Did anyone say that?"

-No, I assumed, they seemed desperate.-

"Did you think about what would happen to the people you sent into the sea?"

-No-

"You didn't care what happened to them?"

-No, I just wanted to stop them-

Harry looked at Ginny. Her eyes were wide. She looked as if she didn't understand what she was hearing.

"From what we've heard you preformed some magic that has never been seen before, control of the sea, destruction of a large area of land and the immobilization of large groups of people with just one curse. These are all things that people witnessed you performing. Do you deny it?"

-No, sir-

"And, at the time of their attack, you were aware that the people you sent into the sea may not survive."

-I was, sir-

"Harry, you have given us a great deal to consider. If you could leave us. We'll call you back when we have reached a decision."

Harry was once again, confined to the attic. Harry took a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders. He lay on the floor under the octagonal window. He watched the clouds drift by. Hopelessness settled into his mind. A happy life felt as out of reach as the clouds he watched gather overhead. He didn't care what happened to him.

"Harry?" Ginny said moving quietly into the room. "Why didn't you tell them it was an accident? That you didn't mean to kill those people."

Harry didn't look at her. He curled up under the blanket.

"Harry? I don't understand."

She touched him and he pushed her hand quickly away. He pulled the blanket over his head and pushed himself back against the wall. When she touched him again he swung blindly and caught her hand with a hard blown. Harry could hear her crying and her footsteps leaving the room. Harry wasn't sure how many hours he was waiting but in that time the sky turned a steel grey and it started to rain. When Harry came back downstairs, he found Ginny curled on the couch. She didn't look at him.

"The Council has decided but we need one last test to be certain of our decision. We have decided to allow you to continue as Dumbledore's requested. But should there be any problem you will be turned over to the Department of Defense because your skill as a fighter. The Council needs to be sure that Luna, Draco and Victor can control you. That their feelings for you as friend will not get in the way if they need to act to protect the public. Harry, you are too powerful for the Council to allow you back in public without absolute certainty they can stop you as needed. So I have asked each for them to perform the Crusiatus Curse on you."

Harry stepped back.

"They have all agreed."

Sentenoff took Harry to the center of the room. Draco stepped up first. Harry was not surprised. Harry looked directly at Draco and waited. Harry felt the white hot pain of the curse fill his bones. He fell to the floor. Harry screamed without regard because he knew no one could hear him. Draco was quick. Victor stepped up as Sentenoff pulled him to his feet again. Victor lingered a moment as Harry writhed on the floor at the feet of the Council. Then it was Luna's turn. She was shaking. Her eyes were wide. Harry was covered in sweat. He convulsed as he tried to get the curse out of his body. Harry could barely stand.

"Couldn't we wait a minute?" Luna asked.

"Now Miss Lovegood." Sentenoff said.

She said Crusiatus! And Harry was on the floor again. She stopped quickly but Harry was retching on the floor. The room swam around him. He saw feet moving around him. People backing away from him vomit. He couldn't understand what they were saying. He put his hands up over his head to protect himself. He felt as vulnerable as bug on the floor. It would be so easy for them to crush him. Vomit soaked his sweaty sleeves.

Sentenoff said, "He's all yours team. Frankly, I don't see how you can help him. But Good Luck."

Dumblerdore's wishes would be carried out.


	9. Chapter 9

Cat's Eye Chapter 9

The warm smell of decay rose from the forest floor. Harry sat on a log and poked the muddy leaves with a stick. Since coming to the forest the four of them rarely spoke. They found their own comfort in the solitude there. They camped in the exact spot where Harry, Ron and Hermione found refuge before. They used a tent that was very much the same as the one Hermione had. They didn't need the elaborate cloaking spells Hermione used but Harry still wore the cuffs to keep him near camp. No one wanted to watch him. They lingered about their tasks of searching the forest. They stayed at the camp for days. Victor, Draco and Luna would disappear for hours down the forest trails. Luna would come back with unusual sticks or seed pods she gathered. Victor would come back sweaty from long runs. And Draco would disappear with his flask that he thought no one knew he had. The emptiness of the forest was a gift to them all. Harry was content to be left alone. Harry pushed a leaf back to discover a tiny bit of green. A young fern still curled into a protective hook waited for the warmth of spring to unfurl. Harry pushed the leaves away and it looked so bright compared to the gray of the winter forest floor. Harry dreamed of how pretty it would look as it grew tall and green. For now it was small and alone. It needed protection so Harry covered it over again.

"Harry?" Luna called from behind him.

Harry jumped at the sound of her voice. He hated that he feared them now. His body responded instinctively to their presence. His heart rate accelerated and cold sweat formed on his palms. Torture chipped away another piece of Harry's humanity. The primal drive of self preservation trumped logic. Harry didn't think they would torture him again but his body didn't believe it. Harry stood up.

Luna saw the fear in Harry's eyes and it ripped her apart inside, "I wanted to talk to you."

Harry watched her approach slowly.

"We had to do it. We didn't have any choice if we wanted to keep you with us. We all believe in what we're doing. And we wanted to go on."

Harry stood looking at her with an expressionless face.

"It killed us to have to do that to you. But we have to finish. You have to trust us. You'll get your life back it's the only way."

Harry turned his back on Luna and sat back down on the log. He picked up the stick and started to push at the ground again. Luna walked around to face him.

"Are you listening to me? It's your only chance."

Harry didn't look at her.

"Do you even care what happens to you anymore? " Luna hit the stick out of Harry's hand. "You're lucky the Ministry gave you another chance after what you did at the prison. You think the whole world hates you but they don't. We're still your friends."

Harry got up and started to walk back to camp without looking a Luna.

Luna called after him. "You can't let the Ministry take you. They'll use you for the rest of your life. We can still help you."

Harry stopped for a moment. How could he give her hope when he didn't have any for himself? Harry continued to walk. Harry went into the tent and curled up on his sleeping bag. He heard Victor and Draco return.

Luna spoke. "We have to go. Staying here isn't helping Harry."

Victor said, "I was going to go to the lake where they found the sword again, tomorrow. I think I can go deeper this time."

"This isn't a training camp. We have to go on." Luna said. "You've searched the lake three times."

"But you know what we have to do at the next place." Draco said darkly.

"I know." Luna said quietly. "I think he's ready. I like he'll accept it now."

"He doesn't have much of a choice." Said Draco.

The next morning they packed up the camp. It took them the better part of the day to walk to a town with a train. Luna bought them tickets to the north. They rode the train into the night. There was little sleep for any of them. They arrived at the sea in a fog shrouded morning. Harry knew where they were. The same feeling of death washed over him. They were at the shore where Dumbledore had taken him in search of Horcuxes. The fog was thick around them and Harry had no idea which way to go to find the cave. This was a place Harry never wanted to revisit. Harry first walked north but the shore started to flatten out and he couldn't see how a cave could be here. Harry started to walk south but the beach was cut off by the Cliffside.

Draco took him by the arm, "Think Potter. Where's the cave?"

-I don't know. It's too foggy.-

"Harry, are you stalling?" Victor asked.

-No. It doesn't look the same.-

"Come on" Luna said "He can't see a thing. We have to wait for the fog."

"No, He's not even trying." Draco said with anger and gave Harry a quick stinging curse. "Try again, Potter"

"Draco stopped. We have to wait for the fog." Luna pleaded.

Slowly the fog burned away under the mid-day sun as they waited by the sea. Everyone was locked in their own minds. Luna walked near the shore. She seemed to be talking to the sea. The sound of the surf obscured her voice. Her long white raincoat blew in the wind. Draco stared at Harry as if trying to see into his mind. Harry tried to keep the images of what happened hear from flashing in his mind. Only Victor seemed at ease, quietly working his bicep with a large stone from the shore. Slowly he curled his arm up and down and counted. Finally, Harry saw an outcropping of rock to the south that looked familiar. They followed a shore side trail toward it. Harry noticed Luna clutching her shoulder grab tightly to her body as she walked. She seemed to have her hand on something inside of it.

"Is that it? Is that the trail to the cave?" Draco said pointing as the narrow path along a rocky cliff. "It's too narrow. We'll never make it."

"Is this the only way?" Victor asked.

Harry nodded yes,

"I'll go first." Victor insisted.

Luna followed behind him, then Harry and Draco set out last. This time the tide was low enough they didn't have to swim to get to the cave opening.

"It's here." Victor said showing everyone the cave with a glowing wand. "It's seems to be empty."

If they wanted to find dark magic they would surely find it here, but it wasn't because of Harry's doing. The cave was just as he remembered it. It was an empty portal to a darker place. Suddenly Luna shrieked from the back of the cave. Her wand illuminated some dark stains that glinted on the rock as she moved her wand.

"What's that?!" She cried.

Victor and Draco rushed over to her but Harry stayed back her knew what she found.

"Potter, what is it?"

-It's Dumbledore's blood.-

"What? Potter get over here." Draco commanded.

Harry walk up to the darkly stained rock. There was more blood than he remembered. It glinted under the light from the wand. Harry remembered that Dumbledore didn't cry out. He didn't complain of the cut at all.

"Why is Dumbledore's blood here?" Luna asked

-We needed it to find the way to the other side-

"What other side. They told us you found the Horcrux here in this cave." Draco said.

-Dumblerdore thought it was here but it wasn't. It was protected by an old curse that needed blood to reveal the way-

"The way to what?" Draco continued.

-To the lake of the dead-

"To what?" Draco said his voice rising, "He's trying to throw us off. He's lying."

"No he's not." Luna said. "Something terrible happened here but it didn't happen in this cave. Traces of dark magic are close but not here. Why didn't Dumbledore say anything about the other side? Why didn't you?"

-because some places are so dark no one should go there.- Harry let them read and brushed away the words with his hand.

"This is bullshit." Draco said. "Just do it to him now he's ready."

"No he's not" Luna said. "We have to go there."

Harry saw a wave break against the opening of the cave.

-The tide is coming. We have to go on or go back-

"How do we get to the lake?" Luna asked.

-It needs blood- Harry pointed to the blood stained rock.

Draco cried. "He's making this up"

"We have to do it." Luna said

"Let's go." Victor said pushing toward the rocks. "We're wasting time."

Victor grabbed Harry by the amulet and gave it a strong tug. Harry's neck quickly started to bleed just below his hairline. Victor took his blood and spattered it on top for Dumbledore's. With a crack the walls of the cave revealed the opening to the lake.

"Let's go." Victor said and went through the opening.

Like the rush of stale air from a crypt the lake was before them. Draco came up behind Harry and put his wand to his back and said, "No funny stuff Potter." Harry was already shaking. He tried not to look at the water as Draco pushed him forward. He wanted to tell them not to touch the water but he thought they already knew. Victor threw a stone into the lake that was consumed by the water without a sound or ripple. A deafening silence rung in their ears.

"What now Potter?" Draco said.

To Harry's horror the boat that he and Dumbledore used was still on the shore. He looked out into the lake and saw the green mist near the island, fainter but there.

"Oh" Luna said looking into the black depths, "What's in the water?"

-Don't touch it- Harry wrote his hand shaking so badly it could hardly be read. Harry's mind leapt back to the time here with Dumbledore. He heard him choking. He heard him begging. Harry stared out at the island trembling from head to foot.

"I think we have to go there." Victor said pointing to the island.

Harry mouthed no but Victor and Draco were forcing him into the boat. They pushed off from the shore and Victor rowed strongly to the small island. Harry buried his head in his hands trying to keep the images out of his head. He would be screaming if anyone could hear. They pulled him out onto the island. The chalice was still there. The fountain was still there.

"What happened here?" Luna said closely.

Harry crumpled to the ground.

"Harry, what happened here?" Victor asked.

"Potter tell us."

But Harry was caught in his mind. He believed he was killing him. He was forced to murder his mentor, slowly, painfully. He couldn't stop himself. Did he do it because of the promise or because he wanted to? Harry felt Luna's hand on his face.

"Look at me Harry. Tell us what happened here."

-I tried to kill Dumbledore-

Luna looked at Draco and Victor and said "He's ready."

Victor came up behind Harry and put his arms behind Harry's neck to hold him still. Luna opened her poach and took out a finely engraved silver urn. She opened the top and nodded to Draco. Draco put his wand to Harry's temple and slowly drew out a long silvery thread. Harry felt the wind pass through his mind. Draco carefully took the thread and placed it in the urn. Luna sealed it shut, with tears streaming down her face. Victor released Harry.

Harry fell to the ground. The wind was still whistling in his mind. He covered his head with his hands.

Luna cried, "What have we done? What have we done?"

She tried to go to him but Draco held her back. "Give him a minute."

Harry heard them clearly. He heard Luna crying. The screams of Dumbledore were gone. The presence of the dead were pushed back. He looked at Luna. He stood up. He wasn't shaking anymore.

She went to him and gave him a big hug. "Harry you're ok. Thank God you're ok"

They rowed back to the shore and Harry noticed the day seemed lighter than before. He looked into the water and only saw milky shapes swirling beneath them. Luna explained to Harry that Dumbledore had made him a special Pensive. It was one that could hold Harry's fear in memory. But it was only effective if his was totally engaged with the past. It had to be real, vivid and emotional. He had to be terrified. In the other places they visited Luna didn't feel the terror so she didn't use the Pensive. The urn she was using was only temporary. They needed to get to Hogwarts quickly to put the memory into the permanent Pensive. Harry knew that sparking his terror at Hogwarts wouldn't be hard but for the first time in their journey he wanted to go on. He wanted to face it.


	10. Chapter 10

Cat's Eye Chapter 10

"It will be over soon." Draco Said pulling Harry roughly by the shirt out of bed. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Draco pulled Harry from his bed and into the hallway of the hotel before Harry was fully conscious. The hallway of the hotel was locked in perpetual glow of articial daylight and Harry had no idea what time it was. Draco threw Harry his long black denim coat and a pair of flip flops that looked like they belonged to Victor, because they were at least 2 sizes too big. Harry knew he wasn't supposed to leave the company of the others and tried to get back to the door. But Draco shoved him along. Judging by the silence in the halls, Harry presumed it was late at night.

"Our journey is almost over. Hogwarts is the last stop. Let's celebrate." Draco said taking him by the coat and guiding him farther from the room. Harry shuffled along in his over-sized flip flops, black sweatpants and the t-shirt he had fallen asleep in. Harry wasn't ready for a night on the town. He looked like some drunk fresh from the gutter

The group was staying at a seaside hotel until they had permission to go on to Hogwarts. They sent an owl when they returned from the cave but Head Mistress McGonagall asked that they to wait so she could prepare a place for them to stay when they arrived. She sighted security reasons for the students and wanted to talk to the Ministry before she allowed them back. No one was upset by the delay. The seaside hotel was pleasant. It gave Harry a chance to write Millie and Alfred and tell them he was ok and looking forward to seeing Morty again soon. The letter sparked a small light of hope in his heart for his future.

They stopped outside a dodgy looking bar down by the docks. Draco stepped in front of Harry and straightened his coat.

"Oh you look like shit, Potter." Draco said. "Why didn't you bring a damn comb?"

They walked into the dark bar. Harry was surprised to see he didn't look all that out of place. Most of the men in the bar looked like they had just come in from the sea. The place smelled of whiskey and fish. There wasn't a single woman in the place, except for an older matronly looking one behind the bar serving drinks and laughing. They took their place on two stools at the end of the bar.

"We'll have two Jacks- n –Cokes" Draco ordered for them.

"To the journey's end." Draco said with a clink of the glasses.

Draco quickly downed the first drink and ordered another one. When he ordered the third he told the bar maid to forget the coke. She gave him a quick wink as she set down the shot and returned to her regulars.

Draco spoke to Harry with a drunken slur to his voice. "I have to admit, I was surprised as hell when they asked me to come on this trip. Sure I did everything they asked me to. I named names. I renounced connections. I spilleddd my guts to them for everything I'd done. I think they apprecimated it. I mean appremeeated. For the love a ………." His head dripped close to Harry. "They ..ed it" Harry wiped Draco's spit from his face. "But when they asked me to come with you I thought it was a set up. I thought they wanted me to kill you. Listen Harry, everybody knows I hate your guts."

He gave Harry a quick hit on the shoulder and became mesmerized by the "Girls Gone Wild" video playing on the TV above the bar.

He suddenly snaps out of it and continues. "Your guts, Harry. I hate your guts. What could be better one problem child knocking off the other problem child. Case closed nice and tidy. Ministry is free and clear. But I don't want to kill you." Draco drapes his arm across Harry's shoulder. "I never wanted to kill anybody because I'm a fucking wimp. But you knew that all along didn't you Potter."

Draco gave him another shove away from him. Another shot arrived and Draco stared at the video again. They sat in silence as Harry watched Draco become more and more drunk. Harry didn't know how to get Draco out of the bar without a voice. There was no one in the bar that would offer him help and he couldn't use a phone of course. He helplessly waited for Draco to decide t leave. He always made it back to the hotel after drinking earlier in the trip Harry hoped tonight would be the same.

Finally, Draco slammed his money down on the bar.

"Let's go Potter."

Draco draped his arm across Harry's shoulder again. Harry stood up and supported Draco's weight leaning heavily on him as they leave.

"I'm not a wimp Potter. I am a strong as you are and I can prove it."

Draco pulled out Luna's urn from his pocket.

"If you can take it, I can take it."

Draco showed Harry the urn containing his memory and quickly pulled himself out from under Harry's arm. Draco made a quick turn and headed out into the darkness of the shore. Harry tried to follow him but Draco is taken in by the darkness. Harry can't call for him. He searched under the docks. He stumbled on the sand and tried to listen for Draco. Finally Harry saw some shimmering strands of silvery light shining from down the shore. Harry ran towards the light. The light faded and Harry banged his head on a cross beam under a pier. His head pounded, Harry continues toward the area where he saw the light. Harry found Draco with his knees curled close to his chest, rocking back and forth on the sand under a decaying pier. Draco looked up at Harry. He was shaking and covered in sweat. Harry sat down on the sand next to him.

Finally Draco looked up and watched the waves breaking against the pier. He looked slowly to Harry. "Shit Potter, Holy Shit. Dumbledore really put you through it." He stopped and looked out ahead again. "Let's go back."


	11. Chapter 11

Cat's Eye 11

Ginny was at Hogwarts. Harry looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express at the familiar landscape going by. Signs of spring were peeking out from under the frozen ground. The grass was green and trees carried halos of light green in the fading light. Harry wanted to see Ginny but he didn't want her to watch him suffer as they ripped the memories from his mind. Harry thought of the smell of Ginny's hair, the feeling of her embrace. But then Harry felt the cold thin wave like Dumbledore's hand on his back. He was jolted from his reminiscence. Hogwarts belonged to Dumbledore. His presence lingered over every memory, every room, every hall and every happy time. Harry wondered if Dumbledore's spirit would join the others that occupied the halls of Hogwarts. The thought made Harry's blood run cold. For the first time Harry wanted Dumbledore dead. He didn't want to talk to him. He didn't want to hear him trying to explain. Harry wanted Dumbledore to be gone and leave him in peace. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the window.

Head Mistress McGonagall was waiting for them on the platform as they got off at the Hogwarts stop. She looked different. She was wearing a finer robe than Harry had ever seen her wear before. She hair was done up neatly and it looked less gray. Her posture was straight and light, as if a weight had been removed from her back.

"Welcome." McGonagall greeted them with handshakes, "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope your journey has been productive."

Luna wandered over to the carriage. "Oh yes, very productive." Luna said as she stroked the nose of a Thestel waiting to take them up to Hogwarts.

Draco and Victor grimaced at their first sight of the odd creature. Harry imagined most people associated with Hogwarts past could see them now. He was no longer alone in knowing death.

McGonagall spoke to them as they rode along toward the school in the open carriage. "Hogwarts has changed since you've been here. The school has had to overcome a lot. I've had to make many difficult decisions in order to move the school forward and reconcile the past. We are all grieving but our grief should not hold us static. We must move forward. It hasn't been easy but I think Hogwarts has a bright and happy future ahead of it."

Harry listened to McGonagall speak and noticed how confident and reassuring she sounded. She must bring comfort to the students who lost friends in the battle. She told them that the welfare of the students is always her top concern. She made some tough changes to the Hogwarts structure. Students were still sorted into houses but they no longer lived with those houses exclusively. The Gryffindor area was expanded and now housed all the girls. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were combined and housed the boys. The Slithering lower area was converted into a common recreation area. She left it unsaid, but Harry assumed attendance must be down from previous years. House association was only brought out during sports or other academic competitions. McGonagall said she could no longer tolerate the division among students that the House system encouraged. Harry imaged that she must have encountered some strong objections from traditional Hogwarts alumni. She no longer awarded points to houses. She started the banner of pride system, where achievements in classroom subjects were acknowledged in the Great Hall. McGonagall felt her changes were a step in the right direction for Hogwarts but much more needed to be done. Hogwarts was now one school, not four schools housed in the same campus.

Mistress McGonagall addressed Harry, "Harry I'm sorry but your presence at Hogwarts is still controversial. Many parents still feel you are a threat. I don't. But I can't have you mixing with the students. I understand what you're doing is important but I must keep Hogwarts first. Anything you have to do around the castle must be done at night when the students are in their rooms. Only the prefects and teachers know you will be in the school. You must stay with your team at all times. If I hear you're in the castle alone or seen by a student you will be asked to leave. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded yes.

"Good. You will be staying Hagrid's hut. He is on sabbatical working with the giants. He is trying to ease people's fear of them as well."

It was nearly dark by the time the carriage pulled up to Hogwarts. The group got out of the carriage at the bottom of the hill and walked along the edge of the forest to Hagrid's hut. Harry was disappointed that Hagrid would not be there but the warm familiar smell of wood and fur greeted them as they entered.

"Luna did you know about this?" Draco asked as he threw his bag down on the giant bed.

"No" She said going over to one of the cots that were set up in the hut for them.

"This place is filthy" Draco said while running his hand over the mantel. "Welcome back to Hogwarts Potter." He said turning closer to Harry "Some hero's welcome. You may have saved the school but they still put you in the biggest dump on Hogwarts grounds."

Draco sat down with a disgusted flop on the bed.

"I like it" Victor said going over to the table which had been laid out with food and drink for them.

The hut had been thoroughly cleaned for their arrival. Three cots were brought down for them and fresh linens were on Hagrid's bed. The hut looked about as tidy as Harry had ever seen it. They sat down and ate the bread and meat that was put out for them.

"I need a walk." Draco declared after supper.

"So do I" Said Victor.

They left. By now Harry and Luna knew where they were headed. They went down the trail to Hogsmead for a night of drinking.

"Tomorrow night we'll start." Luna said as she opened her journal to write.

Under the cover of darkness, Harry entered the place he had thought of as his only true home for many years. As they entered the castle the changes McGonagall had made to Hogwarts were obvious. Her answer to Hogwarts dark past was simple: add light. They looked into the Great Hall. Behind the professor's table had a darkly paneled wooden wall. It was now opened up into at large stained glass window with the Hogwarts seal leaded into it in colorful glass. It was lit from outside. An English Oak planted in memory of the fallen Hogwarts students and staff stood just outside it. The light on the tree flooded through the colors in the window and gave the Great Hall a rainbow like sparkle even at night. Everywhere they went in Hogwarts they found new windows, colorful tapestries and welcoming places for students to gather. Harry was relieved to find Hogwarts so different. The old Hogwarts was gone. Draco clicked his tongue at the changes and said Hogwarts was going downhill. Luna thought the new light was beautiful and wished the changes were made while she lived here. Victor said she'd made the castle look "girly".

The first place they visited was the forbidden third floor. They went past the chess board and into the chamber were he fought Quirrell. Harry walked through the room where he first faced the reality of his own death. He remembered his terror but he didn't feel it now. He wasn't afraid Voldemort was dead.

Luna retold the story as he walked around. "You were alone."

Harry nodded.

"Separated from Hermione and Ron. You saw Quirrell."

Harry remembered everything but fear of it did not flood his body. Instead he thought of Dumbledore. _Hermione told him how she had pleaded with McGonagall, "He's not here? Dumbledore has to be here Harry needs him!." _He was gone.

Luna continued, "This is where you first heard Voldermort's voice."

But Harry thought of Dumbledore. _"I want to know the truth, Sir. Why did Voldemort want to kill me?_

_Dumbledore. "Alas I can't tell you. Not today."_

Harry kicked at the floor. He was young but he deserved to know why he was almost murdered. Why he was left alone to face it? His anger and frustration grew but his fear stayed in check. There were no terrors in this room that Harry needed removed from his mind.

Draco grew impatient, "It's not working lets go."

For the next several nights they revisited the places in Hogwarts where Harry faced Voldemort. They went to the chamber of secrets the forbidden forest and the halls were the battle raged. Harry remained calm. With each new place Harry remembered Dumbledore's words to him more clearly. His bitterness grew. How skilled was Dumbledore at giving him just enough information to keep him moving toward his own death? As Harry retraced his past in Hogwarts he saw how clearly he was being used by Dumbledore. What happened to him here wasn't important; it was the man behind it that filled Harry's mind now. Harry was only a child and thought of Dumbledore as his savoir. Dumbledore would have led him straight to his death that very first year. Harry loved him and hated him. The group became frustrated at Harry's lack of involvement in the task.

They were in the Potions Dungeon when Draco finally let loose, "We're wasting our time! He's just wandering around." Draco said as he approached Luna who was touching a pretty violet vile of liquid.

He continued, "He doesn't care about this place anymore."

Luna put the vile down. "Harry we've been here 4 days and nothing. They told us this would be the most important place we'd visit."

Harry wrote -I thought so too. But Voldemorts dead. There's nothing to fear here. And Snape. He was just being used. Just like me-

Luna asked, "What do you mean Harry?"

-He gave everything for Dumbledore just like me.-

"For Dumbledore?" Luna inquired.

Harry turned away from her. Luna, like nearly everyone else, believed in the Dumbledore myth. His devotion to Harry and Hogwarts.

"Harry you're angry. What about Dumbledore." Luna pressed.

-Nothing- Harry wrote –Let's go-

They got back to the hut earlier than normal. The tension between the four of them was growing. Harry wondered how long the Ministry would give them before they declared the mission had failed. Luna paced the length of the hut. She whispered to herself, thinking.

"We must be missing something. We're not doing something right." Luna said. Thumping her purse down on Hagrid's over-sized table. She took out her notes of their visits.

Draco and Victor weren't listening. They were getting ready for their late night visit to Hogsmeade.

"Don't bother Luna." Draco said. "We're doing everything right. It's Harry that doesn't give a shit. Let'em lock him up in St Mungo's for all I care. I'm over this trip."

Victor looked at Luna, "He's right. We tried but we can't fix him if he doesn't want to be fixed. I already sent an owl to the Ministry asking to end my duty. I have to start training soon."

"Victor. No. We have to keep trying. They amulet will come off just like they said it would." Luna pleaded.

Harry went outside the hut and watched the lights being turn out inside the castle. Victor and Draco left for another night in Hogsmeade. Luna settled down with her book. Harry had nowhere to go. He had no place to run or hide now. The group knew it as well. The windows flickered with newly lit flame. He imagined hearing the students inside and their talk of the next dance or coming exam. They were safe. "The truth is something to be treated with caution." Dumbledore's words washed over him again. Dumbledore was always sparing with the truth. He gave him just enough to keep him wanting to play the hero but never enough to keep him safe.

Harry heard a rustle from the bushed behind him.

"Harry? Harry." Ginny quietly whispered.

Harry left the step and ran to the cover of the hedges. They embraced. Harry took in the warmth of her body and sent of her hair. Time to them was lost for a moment as they held silently to each other. At last they parted.

"Harry, how are you?"

Ginny stepped back and tried to see him in the dim light. He gave a quick shrug but Ginny could only see his silhouette against the light coming from the window of the hut.

"How much longer? When will that thing come off and you can talk again?"

He gave a weak shrug again.

"Don't give up. Keep trying is has to work."

They went back to the step and sat down together.

"I think of you when you're in Hogwarts at night. I want to see if I can find you, but I don't want them to send you away so I stay in my room. Schools ok. It's different."

Ginny paused for a moment.

"It's hard for me to be here with all that happened…………….and you know I'm studying PR. I want to work for the Ministry. To help them with Public Relations. I just want to get out of here. Meet people go places. It's my dream………Well anyway I accepted an internship in Australia. I'm going to work in their PR department. They're going to teach me. Harry I'm so excited."

Ginny pave Harry a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I'm leaving at the end of the term. I can't wait."

Ginny tried to study Harry's face in the dim light.

"Are you ok? I know it's not the best time to tell you. But I thought by the time I get back you'll be finished with all this and we can go on, finally."

Ginny jumped off the step and gave an excited twirl. Her land red hair and bright smile flashed , even in the dim light coming from the windows.

"Can you imagine me, Ginny Weasely in Australia? The people I'll meet the places I'll see."

Harry smiled and nodded. He got up from the porch and gave her another hug. He touched her cool smooth skin on her cheek.

"You'll be alright Harry. You've survived so much."

He nodded again yes.

"I have to get back. I'll see you again before I leave. I love you." She said quickly with her body turning toward the path that led up to Hogwarts.

With a small wave Harry watched Ginny diminish into the darkness. Harry sat back down on the step and felt the night settle back around him. Harry sat absolutely still in the dark and listened to the world of the night around him. He felt he could stay here in the black forever.

Luna came out of the hut door and sat down beside him.

"So she's leaving soon."

Harry nodded.

"How do you feel about it?" Luna said as she handed him a smoke stick.

Harry was in no mode for Luna's amateur psychiatrics. He put the stick down with a pronounced slap beside him on the porch.

"Harry she doesn't understand. You're in the fight of your life. For your freedom and your very mind and she's going off to party in Australia."

Harry got up and went over to Hagrid's fire pit. Luna followed him.

"You have to talk to her again before she leaves. You need her."

Harry shook his head no.

"I don't understand you Harry. It's like you're just giving up. I never would have come on this journey if I thought Harry Potter would ever just give up. Well if your freedom means so little to you then you may as well just get used to this. She summoned the Containment Cuffs from the hut and bound Harry's leg to a pole next to the cabin. She threw him a blanket from cabin.

"I'm going to bed." She shouted from the cabin door and slammed it shut.

Harry curled up under the over-sized blanket and let the blank black night take him off into a welcome unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

Cat's Eye Chapter 12

Harry was awakened by a swift kick in the stomach.

"Holy shit Harry! What are you doing out here in the stoop?" Draco said with a slight slur to his voice. "Luna pissed off at you?"

Harry pushed the heavy blanket off his body and noticed the pre-dawn glow in sky behind the trees.

Draco noticed the thin glowing thread that kept Harry tethered to the pole. "And the cuffs too. She must really want to teach you lesson. ……… I like it."

Draco jumped back off the porch. He paced the ground below Harry and examined Harry's condition closely. He put his hands up with his two thumbs touching to frame his view of Harry.

"I wish I had a camera. The mighty Harry Potter sleeping tied to a porch like a stray dog. My father would love it."

Draco paced as the sun sent its first rays of light knifing through the trees.

"My father" Draco said like spitting the words from his mouth. "The Ministry forgave him but it meant nothing to him. Forgiven by a bunch of muggle lovin half-breed lovin idiots. At least if he went to jail he would have kept his pride. You didn't just bring Voldemort down, you brought the Malfoys down as well. Our name means nothing now. Because of you Potter!"

Draco rushed in closing on Harry, "Because of you, Harry the dog."

Draco grabbed Harry by his hair and pushed him off slightly. Harry stood up on the stoop. His heart quickened with Draco's rising anger.

"Mudbloods and Half-breeds everywhere. No one stands with the pure-bloods anymore. We're the outcasts now."

Draco pulled a flask from his jacket and took a quick drink.

"Do you know what he does these days? He collects old family artifacts. He goes around begging for them. He collects all these old writings and books about the family. He spends hours and hours every day pouring over them. The relatives give him the stuff because they know its worthless junk. But he doesn't. He can't work anymore the Ministry doesn't trust him. So his life's work now is to rebuild the greatness of the Malfoy family name. ALL HAIL THE MALFOYS"

Draco raised his flask to the sky and took another drink.

"Of course I don't deserve the name. I brought down the name. I was the one who was supposed to save it but I was the weak one. He reminds me of it every day." Draco's voice rose and fell in drunken waves.

Draco turned away from Harry and started to throw stones into the forest nearby.

"Who lost to Harry Potter in Quiddich? I did."

Draco threw a stone.

"Who lost to Harry Potter in a Wizarding duel? I did.

Draco threw another stone.

"Who was the worst Death Eater ever? I was."

Draco threw another stone.

"And who made it his business to make me and my family look bad at every possible moment?

You did."

This time Draco turned around and threw the stone directly at Harry, who jumped from the stoop as the rock ricocheted off the door.

"Potter the perfect. I didn't have a chance against you while you were tucked under Dumbledore's wing. But I couldn't let it be because my father couldn't let it be. Every time he saw your name in the Daily Prophet he went wild with jealousy. Do you really think Dobby was the only one around our house that he beat?"

Draco came up to Harry and gave him a strong shove in the shoulders.

"Harry Potter the savior."

Draco gave Harry another shove.

"Harry Potter the chosen one."

Shove

"And now Harry Potter the dog. And you can't even bark. "

Draco pulled Harry close to his face. "Ruff"

"They knew you'd be useless to everyone…….in the end."

Suddenly Draco swung and landed a punch squarely on Harry's jaw. Harry staggered back as his eyes popped with white light and his heart filled with the rage of the betrayed. Harry and Draco charged toward each other and locked into an echoing fight. As one landed a blow the other landed a blow in kind. Draco would come to his feet only to be brought down by Harry, then Harry would rise to be felled by Draco. Draco ripped open the back of Harry's shirt and Harry did the same to Draco. Draco staggered back beyond the reach of Harry's tether to catch his breath.

"You pathetic bastard always doing what you're told."

Then he rushed back in after Harry. Draco wrestled Harry to the ground. They rolled round across the mud grappling at each other when Harry once again reached the end of his tether and received the warning jolt of electrical shock telling him he could go no further. Draco with his knee on Harry's shoulder received part of the jolt as well. The shock stopped them. Draco with his fist recoiled above Harry and Harry trying to fight off the pain from the cuff. They looked squarely in each other's eyes. Draco saw the face of pain, betrayal and doubt and Harry saw the same. Draco slowly lowered his fist. His eyes widened and softened as if he was seeing Harry for the very first time.

"We're always doing what we're told." Draco said in a voice cut short by his quick breathing. "You don't deserve this Harry. You don't deserve to carry this fucking cursed stone."

Draco slowly reached down for the amulet round Harry's neck and with a certain quick tug pulled the amulet off . Harry recognized his own voice in a painful yell. He put his hands to his neck but it wasn't cut. Draco got off him staring at the amulet in his hand. Luna came rushing out the hut door.

"Boys! What have you done? I heard yelling." Luna cried running off the porch, hurriedly wrapping an orange bathroom around her.

Draco had his back to Luna. His gave Harry a board smile and helped him up. He dangled the amulet in front of Harry. It looked like nothing one than a cheap piece of rock a child might wear to remember a holiday by the beach. Harry smiled and put out his hand. Draco let the amulet fall in it. Draco took Harry by the shoulders and started to laugh. Harry clutched him and started to laugh as well. He laughed with a deep forgotten laugh from his soul.

"What's so funny? What are you laughing about? I heard fighting" Luna said.

Victor stepped out of the hut. He looked still half asleep and didn't remember stepping over Harry in the middle of the night when he got back. Draco and Harry turned around toward their friends still laughing uncontrollably. Their faces covered with blood and mud.

"Oh, No you're bleeding….but………….you're laughing……HARRY! You're laughing!"

Luna ran to them. "Harry you're laughing."

Luna was crying.

**EPILOGE**

"Morty! Morty!" Harry shouted "Mortimer Von Peltentangled, Where are you?"

The shaggy brown dog bounded from around the barn and greeted Harry with an enthusiastic jump.

"Hey boy, there you are. Let's go see how little Buckbeak is doing."

Morty ran out ahead of Harry toward the barn. It was a crystal blue day. Harry admired the sky as he walked to the barn behind Morty. The place wasn't much but it was Harry's. With the money his parents had left him Harry purchased his part of the green landscape of Ireland. Tucked between three hills Harry had a small house and three barns. All in need of serious repair but to Harry it was paradise. The property was cut off from the Muggle world by and impassable bog. It was accessible to only those who could fly in. The property was owned by the family of Angus Oliver an eccentric old wizard, who used it to raise pet pixies of all different colours. Despite the beautiful colours he raised them in, Pixies never became popular pets because of their poor temperament. The old wizard died and the Pixies flew off and the property remained vacant for years. At first, Harry only bought it because he needed a secluded place to keep Buckbeak. Then he found Thestals living in the forest nearby. He quickly became their caretaker. As the months pasted he took in more Hippogriffs who owners became frustrated at their arrogant ways. Soon he found himself the owner of a ranch. He raised Thestals. They were becoming a popular means of transportation because of their calm manner and smooth flight. Being able to see them was a sort of badge of honour left over from the Voldemort battles. They were in high demand and the ones raised by Harry Potter even more so.

Morty and Harry went in to the Hippogrif barn and saw Buckbeak standing proudly over his newborn son. Hippogrifs are beautiful creatures when mature but as babies they're just about the ugliest creature Harry had ever seen. Born completely without feathers, they're covered in a purplish wrinklely skin. Their beaks seem too large for their head. They bob and weave and fall face down on their noses when they try to walk but to Buckbeak he was perfection on earth.

"How's it going Daddy?" Harry said stroking Buckbeaks nose. "How's mom?"

Buckbeak had a mate called Averienta that had come to Harry from the Black Forest. The baby needed to be kept warm 24 hours a day for an entire month until his feathers came in. The parents took turns sheltering him. Harry went over to the vat of minnows to draw their morning meal. The baby would only take the minnows from his parent's beaks. Harry watched as Averienta carefully fed her son. Harry went over and opened the barn door to let Buckbeak out for his morning hunt. Harry watched Buckbeak sore out over the green hills.

Harry called his place Lilly Haven. He planted all types of lilies around the property whenever he had time.

"Come on Morty let's get something done."

Harry went to the tool shed and grabbed some shingles and nails. He climbed up on the roof of the Hippogrif barn and started to repair some holes. Harry looked out over the lonely landscape and felt at peace. The hours slipped by through the morning. Harry stopped for a drink and noticed a dark shape in the sky approaching from the south. Harry didn't have his wand with him. He recognized the shape as someone approaching by broomstick. Harry fought his instinct to scramble down off the roof and get his wand. He looked down from the figure and told himself. "No one's going to attach you." "No one wants to kill you anymore." Harry had had visits from a few curiosity seekers. But they didn't mean any harm. For the most part the Wizarding World left him alone, except when they wanted to purchase a Thestral. Harry watched the figure grow larger and found himself slowly moving closer to the ladder. Then he saw a bright flash of long red hair.

Harry stood up on the roof and waved, "Ginny, Ginny, Here."

Ginny landed carefully on the roof. She gave him a warm hug.

"Harry, How are you?" Ginny said as she stepped back to look at him. "You look good."

"Back again? How was Spain?" Harry asked.

"It was great you should go. The Ministry there is unbelievable, set way up on a mountain top."

"Sounds great."

"The people there are so warm and welcoming you'd love them. I met a family so much like mine. They had a Dad that collected Muggle electronics. No clue how to use them but he was fascinated by them. Remind you of anyone?"

"Yeah."

Ginny sat down on the roof top and spoke to Harry in a more serious tone. "Listen Harry" Ginny said and patted the tiles beside her for Harry to sit down. "I've got a new assignment from the Ministry. It's going to require more travel."

"Oh"

"With Satellite Technology and GPS and Google earth it's getting harder for the Wizarding World to go unnoticed. There are so many details to be worked out. People to meet. It's a whole new time between Wizards and Muggles now and I want to be a part of it. You could be too."

Harry looked off into the distance and shook his head no.

"I'm part of the Partnership of Wizard Protection Department. We work with them various imaging companies to insure the privacy of the Wizarding World. The PWP would love to have you with us."

"No, Ginny. I happy here."

"With your Thestrals and Hippogrifs?" Ginny said with a note of sarcasm.

"Yes, and don't forget Morty."

"Harry, you can't hide yourself away here forever."

"I'm not hiding from anyone. Somehow people find me. Even the Malfoys bought a Thestral from me. They're not going to pass up the latest status symbol."

"The Malfoys. Don't get me started. Draco's still drinking. And his Dad……."

"Leave them alone. Give em a break they've been through a lot."

Harry got up and gathered his things.

"I'm going down" He said the a short flat tone to Ginny.

Ginny flew quickly down from the roof.

"Hey," She confronted him, "Don't expect me to understand what happened between you and Draco. To me they've been a family that treated us like dirt…….. I'm just worried about you"

"You don't have to. I'm fine here." Harry said heading back to the shed. "Don't understand"

Ginny stopped and looked around at the dilapidated buildings around them. "How can you live like this?"

Harry set his tools down heavily in the shed and turned around to Ginny slowly. "I love this place because it's mine. I do what I want when I want. I have control over my own life."

"A life with animals? You're only here with them because they can't betray you."

Harry felt the stab of truth in what she said.

"Harry come back to us. Come back to me."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"And I can't stay here. The PWP needs me."

They stood in silence facing each other.

"What do we do now Harry?"

Harry stepped up to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Just be happy, Ginny. Just be happy." He said quietly in her ear.

Note from the Author-

Thank you to all my readers. I hope you enjoyed the story. I had a lot of fun writing it. This will be my last Harry Potter story. I hope to post an original story on soon.

Look for Sylvia Hazel


End file.
